La sombra de Harry Año 5
by xotug
Summary: Quinto año en Hogwarts. Cada vez queda menos tiempo. David afronta este curso con una misión concreta: salvar a Sirius. Entre tanto, Umbridge ocupara toda la atención del metamorfomago.
1. ¿Que hacemos con David?

**Capítulo 1. ¿Qué hacemos con David?**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se apareció frente a la casa que, desde hace unos días, era la sede de la nueva Orden del Fénix. Doce de Grimmauld Place. El hogar ancestral de la familia Black.

Desde el punto de vista defensivo y de ocultación, esta casa estaba casi tan preparada como el propio Hogwarts, si exceptuamos, aquellas protecciones basadas en magia antigua, hace tiempo perdida. El trabajo de Orión Black había sido intachable en casi todos los aspectos; tanto, que Dumbledore solo tuvo que añadir un par de encantamientos aparte del _Fidelio_ del cual era guardián.

Entró en ella y recorrió, en toda su longitud, el sucio y mugriento pasillo que tenía la casa por vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta entreabierta por la que se accedía al salón. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sirius Black sentado en un sillón y mirando el fuego encendido en la chimenea.

- Buenas tardes, Sirius. -saludó Dumbledore, sentándose en uno de los sillones junto al fuego. El animago le devolvió una mirada cansada y aburrida y se limitó a alzar la mano por toda contestación.- No te veo muy animado.

- No es que limpiar la casa que odio sin ayuda y teniendo que soportar a mi "querida" madre sea lo más alegre del mundo, Albus. -replicó hastiado.- Por cierto, no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí.

- No, yo tampoco lo esperaba. -admitió el anciano director sacando un caramelo de limón de su túnica.- Pero recordé un fragmento de la conversación que tuvimos pocos días después de que terminara el curso y quería que discutiéramos tranquilamente como resolverlo.

- ¿Te refieres a... -inquirió Sirius con algo más de fuego en la mirada.

- Si, Sirius. El asunto Manning. ¿Qué hacemos con el chico?

- Albus, debo reconocer que no he vuelto a pensar en él desde ese día en el que te comente todo lo que sabía.

- Es comprensible. Además si te soy sincero, no te di la información que yo tengo sobre él.

- Soy todo oídos, Albus.

- El señor David Manning es un mago de lo más particular. Para empezar es un metamorfomago.

- ¿Cómo mi prima Tonks?

- Fue ella quien le entrego su carta de admisión y le enseñó a dominar sus poderes.

- ¿Los domina?

- Si tenemos en cuenta el nivel de su desarrollo mágico, podemos decir que los domina. Minerva me comentó que, en una de sus clases, le pidió una transformación y David se transformó en ella.

- ¿Qué se transformó en McGonagall? -exclamó Sirius alegre.- Me hubiera encantado verlo.- Albus sonrió al ver como Sirius recobraba parte de su vitalidad.

- Otro dato a reseñar es que es imposible hacer Legeremancia sobre él o controlarle por medio de la maldición imperius.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Sirius con la mandíbula caída de la impresión.- ¿Con quince años y ya es capaz de eso?

- Con trece ya era capaz, Sirius. -respondió Dumbledore.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Parece ser que nació así. Su resistencia es natural, no entrenada ni desarrollada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Sirius. La pequeña sonrisa culpable le dijo todo lo que necesitaba.- Intentaste entrar en su mente y te repelió...

- Sin esfuerzo alguno. -admitió Dumbledore sin vergüenza.- Mi ataque mental fue tan efectivo como mis intentos por controlaros a ti y a James.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como Dumbledore había nombrado prefecto a Lunático para ver si podía controlarlos.

- ¿Más cosas? -preguntó Sirius al notar que Dumbledore se había callado.

- Un par. La primera es que posee una habilidad impresionante para los Encantamientos. Filius me comenta siempre que hablamos sobre él, que no había visto en mucho tiempo algo similar. El propio David hablo con Filius para saber el porque de esto.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- Posee un Doppelganger activo y controlado.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la casa de los Black. Sirius sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso. Su familia era depositaria de una larga tradición en magia negra y la amplia biblioteca de la casa poseía información sobre los Doppelganger que Sirius había leído.

- ¿De verdad está controlado? -preguntó Sirius inquieto.- Albus, sabes perfectamente lo que podría provocar un Doppelganger al mando del chico. ¿Estás seguro de ello?

- Absolutamente. -afirmó Dumbledore muy seriamente.- Conseguí entrar en su mente apenas minutos después de que este surgiera y ayudé al filtro a controlarlo.

- ¿Cuál es el filtro?

- El más poderoso que existe para estos casos.

- No me digas que encima tiene novia. -replicó Sirius.

- Si, su amiga de toda la vida, la señorita Jessica Quake.

- Ahora es algo más que una amiga. -apuntó Sirius pícaramente.

- Sin duda. -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

* * *

Sirius se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina. Dumbledore pudo oír como se abrían y cerraban armarios. Tras un par de minutos de espera, Sirius apareció en el salón con una botella en la mano.

- ¡Qué manía tenía mi padre con ponerle hechizos antiinvocación a las bebidas! -se quejó Sirius, haciendo aparecer un par de vasos de cristal y destapando la botella con un toque de varita.- Hidromiel añejo de veinticinco años. Lo único bueno que hay en esta casa. -dijo amargamente.- ¿Quieres un poco, Albus?

- Gracias. -respondió Albus acercando una de las copas a la boca de la botella.- Exquisito. -dijo relamiéndose los labios tras tomar un sorbo.- Por curiosidad, ¿por qué tu padre las protegía de esa forma?

- Lucius Malfoy. -dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- Nunca se fio de él cada vez que venia a visitar a Cissy. ¿Sabes cómo está?

- Hasta donde tengo información, bastante bien.

- Una lastima que el idiota de Draco haya salido tan poco a ella. -se lamentó Sirius.- Me llevaba tan bien con Cissy... no tanto como con Andrómeda, pero cuando no estaban ni mis padres ni los suyos, era un autentico encanto. ¡Malditos matrimonios arreglados! -Sirius suspiró y volvió a llenarse la copa.

- Bueno Albus, concentrémonos en David, que me estoy volviendo sentimental. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

- Si, Sirius. -respondió.- Y la verdad es que no se me ocurre como es posible que tuviera la información que te confesó esa noche. -admitió Dumbledore con gesto serio.

- ¿Y si le metemos en la Orden? -sugirió Sirius.- Hasta tu estarás de acuerdo en que alguien con esas habilidades nos sería extremadamente útil en nuestra lucha contra Voldemort.

- Es menor de edad, Sirius. -le recordó Dumbledore.

- Lo se perfectamente, Albus. -replicó molesto.- Lo que quería decir es que le diéramos el mismo trato que tienes intención de darle a Harry y los demás. Se que los vas a traer aquí e insisto en que...

- Sirius, sabes que es muy peligroso y no puedo permitir que te vuelvan a coger. Por mucho que quieras, no participarás en la misión de rescate de Harry.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. -cedió a regañadientes.- ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

- La veo bastante razonable. No solo por tener un miembro de la Orden con tanto potencial, si no también por su propia seguridad.

- ¿Su seguridad?

- Si, Sirius. Si por alguna circunstancia, su Doppelganger se descontrolara, es mucho mejor que este aquí, donde hay suficientes magos cualificados para controlarlo, que en cualquier otro sitio, donde podría provocar una autentica catástrofe.

- ¿Y cómo le vas a traer aquí? -preguntó Sirius, curioso. Dumbledore solo sonrió como respuesta.

* * *

- Buenos días. -dijo David en cuanto apareció por la puerta del salón.

- Querrás decir tardes. -replicó Jess sonriente.

- ¿Tardes?

- Son las dos de la tarde, David. -dijo Jess señalando el reloj de la cocina.

- ¡Pues si que tenía sueño! -afirmó sonriendo el metamorfomago mientras se colocaba frente a la ventana y dejaba que el sol le pegara de lleno.

- ¡Quítate de ahí! -exclamó Jess.- ¡Qué no me dejas leer! -David se retiró, acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla. Antes de que se separara de ella para ir a la cocina, Jess le cogió de la camiseta.

- Lo que hagas, hazlo bien. -dijo besándole en los labios.

- Tienes toda la razón. -admitió él, devolviéndoselo.

- Esto si que es raro, ¿verdad James? -preguntó una voz que venia de la puerta. Tamara y James Manning habían vuelto de comprar y, por lo que se podía deducir de su comentario, habían visto toda la escena.

- Pues si, cielo. -respondió James muy seriamente.- Con lo que cuesta verles demostrándose lo que se quieren, esto es casi un milagro.

- Esa reticencia no la ha heredado de ninguno de nosotros. -apuntó Tamara con cierto tono burlón en la voz.

- Seguro que no. -reafirmó James.- ¿Has oído eso, David? -gritó para que su hijo lo escuchara perfectamente aún estando en la cocina.

David no quiso responder. No le gustaba nada que sus padres le pillaran en este tipo de situaciones. Le hacían sentir muy incómodo. No era, en ningún caso, culpa de sus padres. Siempre habían sido muy respetuosos respecto a la relación entre él y Jessica; nunca habían intentando inmiscuirse. No entendía porque reaccionaba así, pero lo hacia.

- ¿Qué tal las compras? -preguntó Jess, levantándose para ayudar a Tamara con las bolsas.

- Pues muy lentas. -se quejó James, dejando caer en el sofá sus bolsas.- Tu madre se ha encontrado con la señora Cartwright en el camino de vuelta y se han puesto a hablar.

- Y tu has tenido que estar de pie esperando, aburrido como una ostra. -apuntó David llegando al salón con un refresco de limón en la mano para su padre y un vaso de agua para su madre.

- No lo has podido definir mejor. -dijo James, tirando de la anilla de la lata.

- Gracias, hijo. -dijo Tamara abrazando a su hijo.

- De nada, mama.

* * *

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

- ¿Esperamos visita? -preguntó James al resto. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Voy yo, que estoy más cerca. -dijo David dirigiéndose hacia allí. El chico agarró el pomo y, mientras bostezaba, abrió la puerta.

- Hola David. -dijo una voz alegre que provenía de una chica de pelo rosa chicle y sonrisa brillante.

- ¡Tonks! -exclamó David, abrazándola. La chica correspondió a su abrazo, emocionada.- Pasa, pasa, -dijo arrastrándola hacia el interior de la casa.- no te quedes fuera. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Tranquilo chico. -exclamó la metamorfomaga riéndose y despeinándole.- Vengo con compañía.

- Hola David. -dijo una voz tranquila. David levantó la vista y vio el rostro tranquilo y sereno del profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién era David? -preguntó Jess, asomándose al pasillo.- ¡Vaya! Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes, Jessica. -saludó cálidamente.- ¿Están tus padres, David?

- Aquí estamos. -respondió Tamara que había salido al pasillo acompañada por James.

- Mama, papa, os presento a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. -dijo David.

Dumbledore saludó a los dos adultos quitándose el sombrero de mago de color negro que llevaba.

- Es un placer conocer a los padres de David. -dijo tendiendo una mano que James no tardo en estrechar.

- ¿No les has ofrecido entrar? -preguntó Tamara a David, mirándole seriamente.

- Si que lo ha hecho, señora Manning. -intervino Tonks, viendo la mirada de Tamara.

Dumbledore tomó la iniciativa y entró en la casa. Se quedó en la puerta del salón, admirando el lugar.

- Tienen una casa muy bonita. -comentó Dumbledore sonriente.

- Por favor, señor Dumbledore, pase y siéntese. -dijo Tamara.- ¿Quiere tomar algo?

- No, gracias. Es muy amable. -respondió Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

David, Jess y Tonks se habían sentado en el sofá de tres plazas, mientras que Tamara y James ocupaban el sofá biplaza frente al sillón que había ocupado Dumbledore

- Profesor, ¿a qué se debe esta visita? -preguntó Jess.

- Antes de comentar el motivo de mi visita, -comenzó el profesor.- me gustaría saber cuanto saben los padres de David acerca de lo que ha pasado este ultimo año en Hogwarts.

- Todo. -respondieron David y Jess a la vez. Dumbledore, sorprendido, alzó las cajas unos segundos y se recoloco en el sillón.

- ¿Todo? -preguntó Tonks con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

- No tenemos porque ocultarle nada a mis padres. -respondió David, indignado ante las dudas que planteaban los gestos del director.

- Se que le puede parecer inconveniente la actitud de David y Jessica, señor Dumbledore. -intervino Tamara.- Sin embargo, creemos que es mejor saber la verdad por dura que sea y así, tanto nosotros como los padres de Jessica, decidimos educar a nuestros respectivos hijos.

Dumbledore admiró interiormente la filosofía de vida de los Manning. Sin embargo, era incapaz de compartirla en su totalidad. Siempre hay cosas que no se pueden contar, verdades que no deben ser reveladas hasta que llega el momento adecuado... si es que llegaba.

- Entonces sabrán lo del desgraciado asesinato de Cedric Diggory.

- Por desgracia, si. -admitió Tamara entristecida.

- Y sabemos que creen que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto. -añadió James.

- No lo creemos. Los sabemos. -dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Qué evidencias tiene? -preguntó Tamara inclinándose hacia delante.

Dumbledore relató toda la historia que había sucedido durante el anterior año en Hogwarts.

- La verdad es que tiene bastante sentido y, como usted dice, explica muchas cosas que David y Jessica han sido incapaces de explicarnos. -admitió James serio y concentrado.

- Entonces, profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué es lo que busca aquí?

- Durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort, cree un grupo de magos y brujas para luchar contra él, la Orden del Fénix. -Dumbledore hizo una pausa.- Ahora la he vuelto a crear, ya que Voldemort ha vuelto y quiero que David se una a ella.

- ¡NO! -exclamaron Tamara y James a la vez.- ¡No permitiremos que nuestro hijo luche en una guerra!

- Mama... papa... calmaos. -pidió David.

- ¡Me niego a sacrificar a mi hijo! -exclamó Tamara.

Dumbledore no respondió, dejando que la furia de la mujer se calmara a su propio ritmo.

- Creo que el profesor Dumbledore se ha explicado mal. -intervino Tonks con voz suave. Tamara y James asesinaron a Tonks con la mirada. La metamorfomaga bajó la cabeza, intimidada por el fuego que desprendían esos cuatros ojos.

- Gracias por el apoyo, Nymphadora. -dijo Dumbledore volviendo a tomar las riendas de la conversación.- Y como casi siempre, tienes razón. No me he explicado bien. David no entrará en la Orden del Fénix como miembro oficial, no le será dada ninguna misión, ni tendrá conocimiento de los asuntos internos de la Orden. Sólo pueden formar parte de la Orden aquellos magos o brujas que son mayores de edad. En realidad, mi ofrecimiento es más bien de protección.

- ¿Protección? -preguntó Tamara, sorprendida.

- Si David... digamos... entra en la esfera de influencia de la Orden, tendrá más protección que si no. La Orden está formada por magos adultos, la mayoría con experiencia en combate y en protección de personas. -explicó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

- En ese caso... -dijo James pensativo.

- Nymphadora, creo que es momento de que nos vayamos. Así podrán meditarlo con tranquilidad. -indicó Dumbledore, levantándose del sillón que había ocupado. Tonks obedeció instantáneamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.- David, cuando tus padres y tu toméis una decisión, manda a tu preciosa lechuza. Ella sabrá encontrarme.

Jessica abrió la puerta de la calle y se despidió de la auror y el profesor mientras David y sus padres debatían los pros y las contras de la propuesta del profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

- ¿Tú qué opinas Jessica? -preguntó Tamara. Jess levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, a Tamara.

- No es un tema del que yo pueda opinar. -respondió Jess sinceramente.

- ¿Cómo que no? -preguntó James. David miró a sus padres y les indicó que se callaran poniéndose un dedo en los labios. Ambos le hicieron caso. Eran perfectamente conscientes de que su hijo conocía a la chica mejor que nadie.

- Sihaya, -dijo David, cogiéndola de las manos. Jess se sorprendió mucho al escuchar al metamorfomago llamándola por su nombre intimo delante de sus padres. Si había una palabra que definía su relación era discreción.- se lo que estás pensando. Se que piensas que no formas parte de esta familia, pero no es así. Eres parte fundamental de esta familia.

- No, David... -intentó replicar la chica.

- Si, sihaya. Lo eres. -afirmó el chico, amenazadoramente seguro.- ¿Y sabes por qué?

Tamara y James veían sorprendidos la intensidad con la que su hijo hablaba con Jessica. Lo hacía con el corazón, sin máscaras, sin barreras, desnudando su alma... Tamara no pudo evitar emocionarse. Creía estar viendo a James cuando le confesó su amor hace ya más de tres lustros. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y descendió hasta quedar absorbida por la tapicería del sofá.

- Sihaya, eres parte de esta familia porque eres parte de mí. -sentenció el metamorfomago, derrumbándose sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- No solo eso. -añadió James.- Jessica, de una forma u otra, siempre has formado parte de esta familia. Siempre has sido, por lo menos para mí, como la hija que nunca tuve.

Tanto Tamara como David miraron a James como si hubiera anunciado que había descubierto pruebas de que los extraterrestres existen. Siempre se había mantenido al margen de este tema; nunca había intervenido cuando Jessica mostraba sus dudas sobre la pertenencia o su papel en esta familia. Cuando su mujer o su hijo le preguntaban el porqué, el siempre respondía: _"No tengo la suficiente sensibilidad como para intervenir."_

- Entiendo que queráis hacerme sentir bien, pero no tenéis porqué. -dijo Jess.

- No queremos hacerte sentir bien. -replicó Tamara.- Solo decimos la verdad. -David se levanto y le dio la espalda a Jessica y a sus padres.

- De acuerdo, Jess. -dijo levantando los hombros.- Sabes que siempre respetaré tu opinión y tus deseos. Si tu no te sientes parte de esta familia, no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer para cambiar tu forma de ver las cosas. -el metamorfomago volvió a girarse.- Papá, mamá, yo voy a aceptar la oferta. Conozco lo suficiente al profesor Dumbledore como para saber que, a pesar de que la oferta para formar parte de la Orden del Fénix sea sólo para mí, la protección nos engloba a todos. Me subo a escribir la carta.

David salió del salón y subió por las escaleras a la planta de arriba. Tamara, James y Jessica se miraron estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los tres sabían que David nunca se había rendido respecto al tema de si Jessica pertenecía o no a su familia. Esta reacción no se la hubiera esperado nadie.

* * *

- _¿Y esto David?_ -preguntó Hermione en su cabeza.- _¿Por qué has dicho eso?_

- Estoy cansado, Hermione. -admitió David mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Jess.- Si Jessica no quiere darse cuenta de que es parte de mí y de la familia, yo ya he agotado mis fuerzas intentando convencerla.

- _No me creo lo que acabas de decir._ -afirmó Hermione con seguridad.

- Muy bien. Si no me crees, es cosa tuya. -dijo David con desgana.

- _Así es. No te creo._ -concluyó Hermione, desapareciendo de su cabeza.

* * *

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore_

_Le escribo para decirle que acepto su oferta para entrar en la Orden del Fénix. Sin embargo, mi aceptación completa depende de un factor que le contare cuando regrese para llevarme al Cuartel General de la Orden (suponiendo que haya uno)._

_Esperando su respuesta._

_David Manning_

La puerta se abrió, mientras David enrollaba la carta donde iba su respuesta; Jessica entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando el pergamino.

- Es la carta para el profesor Dumbledore. -explicó David, aunque era innecesario.- Puedes leerla si quieres. -el metamorfomago se acercó a la ventana y sacó a Aenea de la jaula que ululó dulcemente y golpeó la cabeza de su dueño y amigo muy suavemente con su pico. - ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? -le preguntó David mientras la acariciaba las alas con suma delicadeza. La lechuza se agitó como si le hubiera dado un escalofrio y giró la cabeza mirando fijamente al metamorfomago que sonrió levemente.

- Toma. -dijo Jessica poniéndole el pergamino enrollado en la mano libre.

- Gracias. -respondió David.- Aquí tienes una carta para el profesor Dumbledore. No se donde está, pero estoy seguro que le encontrarás pronto. Sabes que confió plenamente en ti. -tras atarle la carta a una de las patas, la acarició por última vez y abrió la ventana.- Ten cuidado en el viaje, ¿vale Aenea? -la lechuza salió volando por la ventana, agitando las alas con fuerza. A David le pareció que estaba feliz.- ¿Aún no ha vuelto Lis de casa de Harry? -preguntó al ver vacía la jaula donde vivía la lechuza de Jess.

- Parece ser que no. -respondió Jess, apoyándose en el borde de la ventana.

- Voy a terminar los deberes de Historia de la Magia… así me los quito de encima. -dijo David mientras sacaba sus libros del baúl y los apoyaba en la mesa.

- ¿A qué viene esto? -preguntó Jess, poniendo la mano sobre la pagina que estaba abierta.

- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de hacer los deberes? -preguntó David.

- No me tomes el pelo, David. -dijo Jess sin dejarse engañar.- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

- Ya te lo he dicho abajo, Jess. -dijo retirando con cuidado la mano de la chica de las paginas del libro.- Si tu no quieres o no te ves como parte de esta, insisto, tu familia, yo respeto tu decisión.

- ¿Y ya está? -preguntó Jess.

- ¿Qué más quieres?

- ¿Donde esta el chico que nunca pierde la fe? -preguntó Jess desconcertada.

- Aún tengo fe de que algún día nos consideres tu familia, -apuntó David.- pero ya me he cansado de insistir. Si llega el día en que eso ocurra, será porque tu lo hayas decidido; no porque yo te este dando la lata continuamente.

* * *

- Bien David. Según tu carta, has decidido unirte a la Orden del Fénix bajo los términos a los que me referí la ultima vez que nos vimos. -dijo Dumbledore.

- Correcto. -afirmó el metamorfomago.- No obstante, tal como le conté en la carta, mi unión a la Orden solo será real si cumple una condición.

- ¿Condición? ¿Tu sabes de lo que esta hablando? -preguntó Tamara a Jessica.

- Leí su carta y sabía que había una condición, pero desconozco cuál es. -admitió Jess.

- ¿No se lo has podido sonsacar? -preguntó James, sabiendo el poder que tenía la chica sobre su hijo.

- Lo he intentado. -reconoció Jess con una sonrisa culpable.

- Tu dirás entonces. -dijo Dumbledore.

- Le hice una promesa a alguien. Le prometí que pasara lo que pasara, todo lo afrontaríamos juntos. -dijo David.- Así pues, mi condición para unirme a la Orden es que Jessica venga conmigo. -señaló a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él.

- ¿Esa es tu condición?

- Efectivamente, profesor. -afirmó David sonriendo.- O nos acepta a los dos o no tiene a ninguno.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Dumbledore.- Sabes que si no entras en la Orden no podremos proteger a tu familia si se diera el caso.

- Albus, Albus, Albus... -pensó David divertido.- Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que eso es un farol.

- Correré ese riesgo. -admitió el metamorfomago con la insultante seguridad que le ofrecía saber como se iba a desarrollar el futuro.

- De acuerdo. -dijo Dumbledore haciéndose el derrotado.- La señorita Quake también puede venir con nosotros.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el inicio del quinto año. Os adelanto que este año estará mas animado que cuarto año. :)

Como veis Dumbledore empieza a mover sus hilos alrededor de David, sin saber que este es capaz de verlos. Ya veremos como se suceden las cosas. Ahora, toca agradecer cosas. :)

Debo decir que estoy especialmente orgulloso de la parte de la conversación entre Sirius y Dumbledore en la que hablan sobre Narcissa.

- A **Mrs. Gonzalez** por seguirme.

- A **Auror DragonSlayer** por seguirme.

- A **Fechu** **Callejera** por poner en favoritos los tres primeros años de **"La sombra de Harry"**.

Espero que os guste este inicio de año. **Un brazto, xotug.**


	2. Sucesos en Grimmauld Place

**Capítulo 2. Sucesos en Grimmauld Place.**

- ¿De verdad qué no os importa que nos vayamos con el profesor Dumbledore al cuartel de la Orden? -preguntó David por enésima vez a sus padres.

- De verdad que no. -respondió Tamara, también por enésima vez.

- Es que apenas nos vemos durante todo el año y no quiero que penséis que no quiero estar con vosotros. Aún puedo enviarle una carta a Dumbledore para cambiar la fecha. -sollozó David.

- No llores, mi cielo. -dijo abrazándole.- No pasa nada. Puedes irte. Además, no vais a estar allí todo el verano. Según el profesor Dumbledore, volveréis aquí a principios de agosto. Así que, sólo estaremos separados veinte días. Además, en agosto, nos dan las vacaciones a tu padre y a mi, así que podremos disfrutarlas todos juntos.

- De acuerdo. -dijo David, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta de dos colores que Jessica le regalo hace tres años.

- Por cierto, esa camiseta te empieza a quedar pequeña. Así que, a la vuelta, toca de ir de compras. -un pequeño resoplido surgió de los labios del metamorfomago.- Y no quiero quejas. -dijo sonriendo ante el gesto de su hijo.

- De acuerdo. -cedió David sin ganas.

* * *

- ¡Hola Tonks! -gritó David al ver acercarse a la metamorfomaga.

- ¿Cómo estás, enano? -preguntó la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo que enano? -replicó David, haciéndose el ofendido.- Ya soy casi tan alto como tú.

- Ten cuidado, Nymphadora. Dentro de poco, va a poder darte capones con la barbilla. -dijo una voz serena. Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron la larga y brillante barba plateada del profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿De dónde ha salido? -preguntó Jess.

- ¿Aparición, Hermione? -preguntó David a la presencia en su mente.

- _Si_. -respondió la mujer.

- Buenas tardes, David, Jessica, ¿estáis preparados? -preguntó amablemente el profesor Dumbledore.

- Creo que sí. -respondió David, señalando la maleta que llevaba cada uno.

- Estupendo, entonces. -dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Jessica.- Yo me llevo a Jessica y tu te vas con Nymphadora.- los adultos ofrecieron sus manos a los dos adolescentes que, tras mirarse entre sí, las cogieron sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

David, aún sabiendo que iba a formar parte de una Aparición Conjunta, no disfrutó para nada de la experiencia. La sensación de sobrepresión, de notar que cada molécula de su cuerpo cruzaba un tubo demasiado pequeño, no era agradable.

- ¿Cómo podéis aguantarlo? -preguntó David, frotándose los ojos y respirando profundamente.

- Te terminas acostumbrando. -admitió Tonks despreocupadamente.

- Tengo la boca como si hubiera comido un trozo de plástico. -se escuchó decir a Jess, unos metros más allá.- Si esto es aparecerse, creo que no va a ser mi medio de transporte mágico favorito.

- Por aquí dicen que terminas acostumbrándote. -replicó David, señalando con el dedo pulgar a Tonks, que miraba hacia el bloque de edificios situado enfrente suya.

David se giró en la misma dirección y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le notara que veía perfectamente la fachada sucia y destartalada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, Hermione? -preguntó David.

- _No estoy segura del todo… pero como conoces la ubicación real, presentada a través de los libros por el propio Dumbledore, parece ser que el Fidelio no te afecta._

- Entonces... ¿también funcionaria para los otros _Fidelios_ de los libros?

- _Si mi teoría es correcta... también podrás ver tanto la casa de los Weasley como El Refugio._

- ¿De qué hablas, Hermione?

- _El séptimo libro, David._

- ¡Es verdad!

* * *

- ¡Qué curioso! -exclamó Jess al comprobar que la numeración de las vivencias saltaba del número once al trece.

- A lo mejor, el que numeró esta calle no le gustaba el número doce. -sugirió David, haciendo como que estaba tan interesado como ella por la ausencia de ese número en concreto.

- Por favor, acercaos a mí. -les pidió Dumbledore, mientras rebuscaba algo entre los pliegues de su túnica azul marino.- Aquí está. -dijo sacando un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.- Leed esto y memorizarlo rápidamente.

Jess cogió el pergamino de la mano derecha del director de Hogwarts, lo miró durante unos segundos y se lo pasó rápidamente a David. Este lo leyó para seguir con la actuación, levantó la vista y abrió la boca para mostrar su supuesto asombro ante la aparición del número doce de Grimmauld Place.

- Seguidme. -dijo Tonks, guiñándoles un ojo. Un mínimo estallido indicó que Dumbledore se había vuelto a desaparecer.

Los dos adolescentes siguieron a la metamorfomaga que cruzó la calle en dirección al edificio recién surgido. A David no le paso desapercibido que la auror iba con el cuerpo en tensión, preparada para reaccionar ante la presencia del más mínimo peligro. Sacando su varita, golpeó a la descolorida puerta negra que se abrió con un ligero chirrido.

- Pasad rápidamente. -susurró Tonks, vigilando la calle con ojos atentos.- No toquéis nada y hablad en voz baja. -les avisó en cuanto cerró la puerta.

La metamorfomaga se adelantó a ellos y avanzó, varita en ristre, por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta que se alzaba al fondo del mismo. La abrió con cuidado y entró primero a un gran salón con una larga mesa del mismo color que la puerta, sólo que mejor conservada. Una rugiente chimenea de estilo antiguo se alzaba al fondo de la habitación, bañándola con luz y calor. Varios sillones tapizados se situaban, a intervalos irregulares, a lo largo del salón. Tonks giró su varita y tres de ellos salieron disparados en dirección a la chimenea; uno de los cuales, antes de detenerse, golpeó ligeramente otro de los sillones que ya estaban colocados frente a ella.

De repente, una cara somnolienta apareció tras el sillón recién golpeado. El rostro desconcertado de Sirius Black se mostró ante los seis pares de ojos que allí se encontraban. Sirius se frotó los ojos y, al posar su vista en Tonks, se le iluminó la mirada y se levantó como un resorte.

- ¡Prima! -exclamó alegremente mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba efusivamente.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Hola Sirius. Vengo a traerte compañía. -respondió Tonks.

- ¿Ya vienen los Weasley? -preguntó Sirius, mirando por encima de la cabeza de su prima. Al ver a David y Jess, que se habían quedado unos pasos por detrás de Tonks, su rostro se tornó en un gesto de interrogación.- Esos no son los Weasley.

- Veo que tu capacidad de observación sigue intacta. -dijo Tonks burlándose de él.- Sirius, te presento a la señorita Jessica Quake y al señor David Manning.

- ¡Oye Tonks! ¡Qué el señor me hace viejo! -Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la queja de David a la presentación de Tonks.

- Encantado señor Black. -respondió Jess, educadamente.

- Llamadme Sirius. -dijo el mago, acercándose a ellos y ofreciéndole su mano. Aprovechando el saludo, Sirius quiso comprobar por si mismo lo que le había contado Albus sobre las defensas mentales del chico.

David, notando el ataque mental del padrino de Harry, le sonrió y dejó que Sirius vislumbrara al menos su paisaje mental. El animago se sorprendió al verse frente a una impenetrable muralla.

- Luego hablamos. -dijo una voz que surgía de todas las partes de la mente del chico. Sirius, algo desconcertado, se retiró de la mente del metamorfomago y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bueno prima, ¿qué es lo que te cuentas? -preguntó Sirius sentándose de nuevo en el sillón que había estado ocupando antes de la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos de la casa.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, llego la familia Weasley a instalarse en el doce de Grimmauld Place y, con ellos, Molly Weasley y sus "_tenéis que comer más_" y el descubrimiento de una, hasta entonces, desconocida habitante de la casa.

Los gemelos estaban mostrando a David y a Jess lo bien que se aparecían, cuando, en una de las apariciones, golpearon un paragüero que había en el vestíbulo, derribándolo. De repente, un espantoso y ensordecedor alarido surgió unos metros más allá.

- ¡Cerdos! ¡Canallas! ¡Subproductos de la inmundicia y de la cochambre! ¡Mestizos, mutantes, monstruos, fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a contaminar la casa de mis padres? -unas cortinas apolilladas se habían recogido sobre si mismas, dejando a la vista la fuente de tamaños gritos y maldiciones.

Era un retrato a tamaño natural de una anciana que echaba espuma por la boca. Sus ojos giraban descontrolados y tenía la amarillenta piel de la cara tensa y tirante. El volumen de sus amenazas iba aumentado y provocó que todos los presentes en el vestíbulo, tuvieran que taparse los oídos.

De repente, Sirius bajó por las escaleras y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme cerró las cortinas, mascullando maldiciones aún más graves que las del propio cuadro.

- Presentaciones. -dijo Sirius, amargamente.- Chicos, esta es mi anciana y querida madre.

- ¿Madre? -preguntó Jess mirando las cortinas que cubrían el cuadro.- Entonces... ¿esta es tu casa?

- Bienvenidos al hogar de _"La noble y ancestral Casa de los Black"_. -respondió sin ganas.- Y ahora, volved al salón y no hagáis ruido de nuevo. -los cuatro adolescentes obedecieron instantáneamente; no querían perder sus apreciados tímpanos.

* * *

- Sirius, ¿quieres hablar? -preguntó David, aprovechando que habían sido los primeros en acabar de cenar y estaban solos en el salón, frente a la chimenea. El animago afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó haciéndole una seña al metamorfomago para que le siguiera. Sirius guió a David a una habitación, la cual presidia un enorme tapiz que parecía tener más años que el Sol. Un ligero brillo dorado en forma de líneas se extendía como una tela de araña a lo largo del mismo. David se acercó a una de ella y la tocó, notando una rugosidad distinta a la del resto del tapiz.

- Hilo de oro. -dijo Sirius mientras miraba con asco el tapiz. David se dio la vuelta y comprobó que el animago tenía los ojos fijados en una quemadura.- Ahí debería estar yo. -le indicó a David.

- ¿Y por qué no estás?

- No cumplí las expectativas de mis padres. -se limitó a responder. David, conociendo toda la historia, no insistió.

- Me imagino que Dumbledore y tu os habéis intercambiado toda la información que ambos tenéis sobre mí. -dijo el metamorfomago, yendo directamente al grano.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó Sirius.

- Oh, es fácil. -respondió David sonriendo mientras recorría con la vista el tapiz.- Dumbledore quiere tener la máxima información sobre todo lo que el considera que puede ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort o sobre cualquier cosa que se salga de la normalidad en su colegio. -dijo girándose. El animago alzó una ceja al escucharle decir el nombre del mago tenebroso sin ningún tipo de temor.- Si te estás preguntando porque no tengo miedo a decir su nombre, sólo puedo decirte que es absurdo tener miedo a eso. Esta actitud sólo le da más poder a Voldy.

- ¿Voldy? -preguntó Sirius.

- A ti te llaman Canuto u Hocicos, a Jessica la llamo Jess, ¿por qué Voldemort no puede tener un mote?

- ¿Y que mote tienes tú? -preguntó Sirius con cierta sorna.

- Los gemelos me llaman _pequeño cambiante_ pero, dejando ese a un lado, no tengo ninguno.

Mientras David continuaba examinando el extenso tapiz, Sirius le analizó. Si Albus no le hubiera informado de las habilidades y particularidades del chico que ahora estaba en esta habitación, le habría sido imposible afirmar que no era diferente a cualquier otro adolescente que el haya visto antes.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué familia más entrañable tienes! -exclamó David irónicamente. Sirius levanto la vista y vio que el metamorfomago estaba señalando la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange en el tapiz.

- Ah... ya... es mi prima Bellatrix. Ella, Narcissa Malfoy y la madre de Tonks, Andrómeda, son hermanas. Como ves, -dijo Sirius acercándose al tapiz.- Narcissa y Bellatrix siguen en el tapiz; sin embargo, Dora está borrada por casarse con un muggle.

- Entiendo. -dijo David mientras continuaba mirando con un palpable odio a la imagen de Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Bellatrix? -preguntó el animago al ver el gesto del chico.

- Que debe morir. -respondió David con una voz fría como el hielo. Sirius sintió un escalofrio al escucharle.- Lo que le hizo a los padres de Neville es imperdonable. Merece sufrir, gritar de dolor, retorcerse en el suelo y suplicar que alguien le conceda la muerte.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que les ocurrió a los Longbottom?

- Canuto... hay una cosa que se llama leer, deberías de probarlo. -Sirius no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Ese mismo consejo, con las mismas palabras, se lo había dado muchas veces Remus, durante sus años escolares. David levantó la vista al escuchar reír al animago.

- ¿Algún buen recuerdo? -preguntó.

- No es nada. Sólo que... ese consejo me lo dio un amigo muchas veces durante mis años en Hogwarts. -respondió Sirius, sonriente.

- Remus, ¿no? -sugirió David con bastante seguridad.- Siempre imaginé que era el cerebro de vuestras bromas.

- Si. -admitió Sirius, sorprendido.

¿Cuánto sabía este chico de ellos? ¿Cuánto había podido suponer con su extraordinaria inteligencia? ¿Quién es la fuente de esa información? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba esa información?

- Oye, David. ¿De dónde...

- Sirius, -dijo interrumpiéndole.- si no quieres escuchar mentiras, no hagas preguntas.- el chico pasó por delante de el, mirando hacia la escalera que conectaba cada planta de la casa.- Hay veces que la ignorancia es una bendición. -añadió antes de subir las escaleras y desaparecer de la vista del animago.

* * *

La limpieza de la casa se había convertido en un asunto de interés mundial para la señora Weasley; lo cual, implicaba que todo el mundo debía de aplicarse como si le fuera la vida en ello. En un principio, David y Jess se sentían bastante confiados; lo que ellos no sabían es que limpiar una casa mágica con métodos muggles, era significativamente más duro y abrumadoramente más aburrido que el tipo de limpieza al que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Era como si la magia de la casa luchara contra los ingentes esfuerzos de todos por adecentarla. Aparte, Kreacher siempre aparecía como una sombra, molestando a todos con sus quejas y haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para trasladar la suciedad de una habitación a otra.

David ya había tenido más de un roce con el desagradable elfo doméstico. Cada vez que el elfo se cruzaba con alguno de ellos, no dejaba de obsequiarles con toda clase de apelativos nada agradables debido a su condición de _hijos de muggles_. El metamorfomago consiguió ignorarle con bastante eficacia, hasta que un día, tras escuchar una serie de insultos bastante fuertes dirigidos a Jessica, estalló.

- ¡Escúchame, pequeño saco de mierda! -exclamó David cogiendo a Kreacher del cuello y estampándole contra la pared. El elfo, como ocurría en otras tantas ocasiones, se limitaba a sonreír sabiendo que, en algún momento, otro de los habitantes de la casa llegaría para salvarle.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos al metamorfomago, su gesto de confianza cambio totalmente. Esos ojos enteramente negros con la pupila roja y el aura de oscuro poder que emitía el mago que le tenía cogido, le estaba haciendo sentir un miedo inenarrable. La oscuridad que emanaba de allí era un monstruo que amenazaba con devorar todo lo que se pusiera a su alcance, si tuviera la oportunidad.

- ¡Escúchame claramente, miserable elfo! -continuó David con esa voz fría que indicaba que le había dejado tomar partido a Érebo.- No se te ocurra volver a insultar a Jessica; aléjate de ella; no oses siquiera que tu camino se cruce con el suyo. Si vuelves a insultarla, te hare sufrir lo indecible.

- El joven mago _sangre sucia_ no sabe lo que es el sufrimiento. -dijo Kreacher desafiante.

- En eso te equivocas, Kreacher. Sé perfectamente que es lo que te haría sufrir. Si incumples alguna de las normas que te he dicho, borraré el cuadro de Walburga Black del vestíbulo, destruiré el tapiz de la familia Black e iré a donde vives para quitarte todos aquellos recuerdos de tus antiguos amos y destruirlos. Te arrebataré todo aquello que aprecias. -sentenció el metamorfomago, dejándole caer al suelo y dándole una patada.- Ya lo sabes, Kreacher.

El elfo intentó mantener la mirada con el metamorfomago pero no pudo enfrentarse a lo que allí veía. Caminando todo lo deprisa que podía, desapareció de la vista del mago; dándose cuenta que, por primera vez, iba a tener que hacer caso a un mago que no consideraba digno.

* * *

- Chicos, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con vosotros en la habitación del tapiz. -dijo Remus a los cuatro adolescentes que estaban sentados en el salón, tras otro largo día de limpieza.

Preguntándose entre ellos que querría decirles Dumbledore, abandonaron el salón, cruzaron el vestíbulo con la máxima precaución posible para no despertar al cuadro de la señora Black y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el anciano mago.

- Hola a todos. -les saludó Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches, profesor. -respondió Hermione.- ¿Sobre qué quería hablar?

- Como ya habréis escuchado, tenemos intención de traer a Harry a esta casa en los próximos días. -todos afirmaron con la cabeza.- Sé que no estaréis de acuerdo, pero tenéis que prometerme que no informareis a Harry de nada de lo que ha sucedido en esta casa. Nada, absolutamente nada. -insistió Dumbledore, mirándoles fijamente a cada uno.

- Pero profesor... somos sus amigos... ¡no podemos hacerle eso a Harry! -se quejó Ron, amargamente.

- Es verdad. -añadió Jess, indignada.- Además, Harry no se merece que le ocultemos cosas. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no seria justo para él.

- Entiendo vuestras objeciones, pero si os pido esto es para asegurar la seguridad de Harry. -reveló Dumbledore con gesto preocupado.- ¿Tengo vuestra promesa?

- Sí. -dijo Hermione.

- De acuerdo. -accedió Ron con cierta reticencia.

- Vale. -respondió Jess.

- ¿David? -preguntó Dumbledore, enteramente consciente de que el metamorfomago era el menos inclinado a obedecer sus órdenes.

- Prometó no enviar ninguna carta. -respondió para alivio del director de Hogwarts.

- Os lo agradezco sinceramente a todos. -dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndolos ampliamente.

Los cuatro adolescentes regresaron al salón, discutiendo entre ellos sobre cuales podían ser los peligros de enviar una carta a Harry.

- La verdad es que lo único que se me ocurre es que puedan interceptar la lechuza. -apuntó Hermione.

- Me sigue pareciendo un sinsentido. Si escribes bien la carta, aún siendo interceptada, no tiene porque aportar ningún tipo de información a Voldemort. -intervino David.- Además, actualmente, Voldemort no tiene poder suficiente como para poder interceptar lechuzas que no sabe de donde vienen.

- ¿Cómo que no sabe? -preguntó Ron.

- ¡Ya entiendo! -exclamó Jess.- Esta casa esta protegida por un _Fidelio_, así que no es posible que una persona pueda entrar, si el Guardián de los Secretos no le ha revelado su localización.

- Exacto. -afirmó David, besando a su novia.

- De todas formas, -dijo Ron, apartando la vista de David y Jess.- le hemos prometido a Dumbledore que no le escribiríamos. Así que...

- Tu lo has dicho, Ron. -pensó David.- Se lo hemos prometido. Sólo que yo, cuando digo algo que tengo intención de cumplir, no prometo, juro.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Este capitulo tiene algunos puntos que muestran como es David. Su protección hacia Jess, su independencia frente a Dumbledore y un cierto toque vacilón, aprovechando sus conocimientos. Vamos con los que creo que van a ser la tanda de agradecimientos mas larga en los cuatro años y medio de fic que llevo escrito.

- A **Lily Masen** por seguir y por poner en favoritos tanto a mi como cada año de la historia.

- A **frikific** por poner en favoritos este quinto año.

- A ** .niebla** por poner en favoritos **"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"**.

- A **Auror DragonSlayer** por seguir este quinto año.

- A **Mrs. Gonzalez** por seguir este quinto año.

- A **Fechu Callejera** por poner en favoritos los años cuatro y cinco y también a mi.

- A ** .Potter** por poner en favoritos este quinto año.

- A **kari-saku** por poner en favoritos los cinco años y a mi, por seguir este quinto año y por su review-resumen del cuarto año.

- A **jonathanpi** por seguirme.

- A **Miss Lefroy** por poner en favoritos y por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo".**

- A **Kristy SR** por sus reviews del capitulo 15 del cuarto año y en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **Crislu** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **Fiera Fierce** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **Aerith Sakura** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo".**

Puff... cuanto agradecimiento junto... que cansancio... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno, espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	3. Magia yanqui

**Capítulo 3. Magia yanqui.**

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Kralizec conectado! -exclamó el comentarista oficial.- ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡SI! ¡TENEMOS NUEVO CAMPEÓN!¡ATREUS, CAMPEÓN INTERCONTINENTAL!

David saltaba de forma descontrolada, exultante por el primer éxito de su tío dentro del, no siempre justo con la calidad y el trabajo, mundo de la lucha libre americana. El metamorfomago sabía perfectamente que quien y como ganaba el combate estaba prefijado antes de que empezara. Sin embargo, era imposible ver como quince mil personas se levantaban de sus asientos, gritando y aplaudiendo, y no unirse a ellos.

Jess veía entre sorprendida y emocionada, como su novio saltaba y gritaba lleno de alegría por su tío. Hacía mucho tiempo que David no estaba tan emocionado; si que sonreía y se reía mucho pero este nivel de exultación... no tenia recuerdo de él.

- ¡Ha ganado, Jess! ¡Ha ganado! -exclamó David abrazándola. La chica iba a decirle algo cuando David la besó con una intensidad abrumadora. Todos los pensamientos que habían estado rondando por la cabeza de Jess, se borraron inmediatamente al sentir todo el amor y la pasión que su novio le transmitía con ese beso. Dejándose llevar, disfruto de él, como si fuera el último.

* * *

David y Jess se perdieron el resto del show. Fueron rápidamente al backstage, enseñando su pase V.I.P cada vez que un empleado les exigía explicaciones por su presencia. Golpearon a la puerta del vestuario de su tío Alex.

- ¡Pasad, pasad! -exclamó el luchador al reconocer las voces.- ¡Ay!

David y Jess entraron el vestuario y vieron a Alex tumbado en una camilla, atendido por uno de los médicos oficiales de la empresa que le estaba cosiendo la ceja derecha, rota durante el transcurso de la pelea.

- Colóquese boca abajo, por favor. -pidió el medico al luchador, cuyo rostro manchado con sangre seca, era la viva imagen de la satisfacción.

Alex se dio la vuelta y ambos adolescentes comprobaron los inmensos moratones provocados por los sillazos que adornaban la espalda del recién coronado campeón. Jess, que siempre había tenido un interés muy especial por la medicina, se acercó a la camilla y no perdió detalle de como era atendido el tío de David. Mientras tanto, el metamorfomago había cogido el cinturón de campeón y lo estaba admirando.

Era una cuidada pieza de artesanía. Estaba hecho de piel blanca con remaches de color negro potentemente imantados en los extremos para poder cerrarlo y llevarlo así en la cintura. En cada lateral llevaba dos placas metálicas doradas con el símbolo de la empresa cosidos a la piel. En la zona central y más ancha del cinturón, llevaba cosida otra placa dorada con un globo mundial y las letras "_Intercontinental Heavyweight Wrestling Champion_".

David no pudo evitar levantarlo como si hubiera sido el quien lo hubiera ganado y después colocárselo alrededor de la cintura. El medico sonrió a David y salió del vestuario.

- No te queda muy mal. -dijo Alex mirándole alegremente.

- ¿Tu qué opinas Jess? -preguntó David a su novia, más interesada en los vendajes en el hombro derecho y el codo izquierdo de Alex que en las tonterías de su novio.

- Opino que dejes de hacer el tonto y le devuelvas el cinturón a su propietario. -le respondió tras echarle una mirada rápida.

- ¡Menudo carácter! -exclamó Alex intentando aguantar las carcajadas para evitar que se le saltaran los, aun tiernos, puntos de la ceja.

- No te lo imaginas, tío. -replicó David.- Pero así es ella y así la quiero. -el metamorfomago la cogió de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y la volvió a besar.

Jess, avergonzada por la situación, se retiro rápidamente, no sin antes darle una colleja a su novio. David volvió a mirar a su tío que había alzado una ceja al más puro estilo "_The_ _Rock_", sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

- ¿Sois pareja? -preguntó Alex mirando a su sobrino y a Jess respectivamente.

- Te lo dije por carta. -le recordó el metamorfomago, acercándose a él para devolverle el cinturón de campeón.

- Cierto, pero también me dijiste que habíais tenido una ruptura... y, en las sucesivas cartas, no me dijiste nada.

- ¿Ah no? -preguntó David.- Juraría que si te lo había contado.

- Da igual. -dijo Alex quitándole importancia.- Lo que de verdad importa es que estáis juntos de nuevo. No es por ponerme medallas, pero siempre supe que acabaríais juntos. Vosotros no os acordareis pero, cuando aun siendo poco mas mayores que un bebe, ya erais la pareja perfecta. Tu protegías a Jessica cuando algo o alguien la amenazaba y ella te curaba cuando te hacías daño. Y cuando uno de los dos sufría o se sentía triste, el otro siempre, sin excepciones, estaba a su lado.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntaron los dos, sorprendidos de descubrir la profundidad de su relación. Parecía como si hubieran estado destinados desde el principio a ser pareja.

- Os lo prometo. -dijo Alex con seriedad.- David, ¿tu la quieres?

- La quiero más que a nada. -afirmó el metamorfomago, mientras cogía de la mano a Jess.- Mataría y moriría por ella.

- Esperemos que no tengas que hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. -dijo Alex gravemente.- ¿Y tu Jessica? ¿Le quieres?

- Si... creo que siempre le quise. -respondió la chica, sobreponiéndose más fácilmente de lo que imaginaba a su vergüenza.

Jessica se dio cuenta que, en presencia de Alex, siempre le había sido más sencillo hablar de cosas que normalmente le daban vergüenza. El carácter del luchador provocaba eso.

* * *

- ¿Se puede pasar? -preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

David se giró hacia donde procedía la voz y vio a una mujer que apenas debía de sobrepasar los veinticinco años, esperando bajo el marco de la puerta. El metamorfomago la reconoció de inmediato. Era una de las luchadoras que formaban parte de la plantilla de la empresa.

- Pasa April. -dijo Alex, incorporándose en la camilla. La chica se acerco a él y pasó sus manos con mucha delicadeza por encima de los vendajes, antes de besarle.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? -preguntó la chica con la preocupación en el rostro.

- Bastantes contusiones. -admitió Alex.- Scott me ha dicho que le va a decir a los jefes que no debería luchar en una semana. ¡Uy! -exclamó divertido, al ver el gesto de sorpresa en los adolescentes.- Creo que me toca contar algo a mí.

Alex dio la mano a la chica, se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a ellos.

- David, Jessica, os presento a April, mi novia. -dijo besándola.- April, este es mi sobrino David y su novia Jessica. Ambos son de tu cuerda.

- Encantada. -dijo ofreciéndoles la mano. Ambos se la estrecharon, encantados por conocer a la novia de su tío.

- Tío Alex, siempre supe que tenias buen gusto, pero esta vez te has superado. Has elegido a la mejor con diferencia. -replicó David con sinceridad.

Su tío no solo había elegido a la luchadora más guapa y, cosa bastante atípica en el negocio, más natural de todo el vestuario actual de la empresa; si no que, como decían todos los entendidos del mundillo, también era la que más potencial tenia para triunfar.

- Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir que es de nuestra cuerda? -preguntó Jessica, recordando lo que acababa de decir el luchador.

April, sonriéndoles, sacó una varita de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta de cuero e hizo aparecer un par de botellas de agua encima de la mesa.

- ¡Es bruja! -exclamaron los dos adolescentes a la vez.

- ¡Sorpresa! -exclamó Alex, hinchado de jubilo y besando de nuevo a la chica que no se cortó un pelo a la hora de devolvérselo.

David pensó correctamente que, salir dos veces por semana en frente de miles de personas en directo y millones en televisión con solo un top y un pantalón corto como prendas, hacia que la vergüenza se fuera rápidamente.

- Joder tío Alex, al final vas a hacer que tenga envidia. -dijo David.

- ¡Oye! -exclamó Jess.- ¡Qué estoy aquí!

- Jess, que era broma. -dijo el metamorfomago riéndose mientras corría por todo el camerino, esquivando las collejas de su novia.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, toda la familia Manning, incluida Jessica, estaban en el camión que era la vivienda compartida de ambos luchadores, mientras viajaban de ciudad en ciudad para la realización de los shows. Mientras Tamara y James preguntaban a Alex sobre su trabajo y la relación con April; esta les contaba a ambos adolescentes como era, a grandes rasgos, la magia en los Estados Unidos y la comparaba con la procedente de las Islas Británicas.

- Al contrario que los Estados Unidos muggles con su política armamentística y netamente ofensiva; nuestra tradición mágica está muy enfocada a la magia defensiva y curativa. Podemos decir con bastante orgullo y sin temor a equivocarnos, que nuestras universidades de medicina mágica están entre las mejores del mundo. Además, nuestros aurores viajan constantemente por todo el mundo, dando seminarios sobre magia defensiva a los equipos de magos de élite de los países que lo solicitan.

- Es verdaderamente sorprendente. -admitió Jessica, al notar las diferencias no solo entre la magia de ambos lados del Atlántico; si no las diferentes visiones del mundo dentro del mismo país.

- ¿Y dais magia curativa en los colegios? -preguntó David, notablemente interesado en este aspecto en concreto, al saber por parte de Hermione que en Hogwarts no se enseñaba nada de magia curativa.

- Si, claro. -afirmo April, encantada por el interés que mostraban ambos magos.- Los dos últimos años de nuestra asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tienen bastante temario dedicado al aprendizaje de magia curativa.

- ¿Y cómo es que acabaste aquí, de luchadora? -preguntó Tamara, que se había unido a la conversación, dejando solos a los dos hermanos para que hablaran de sus cosas.

- Mi padre fue luchador, así que podría decir que lo llevo en la sangre. -explicó con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo soñador en los ojos.- Siempre quise ser como él. Era mi ídolo, mi referente... Sin embargo, mis expectativas cambiaron cuando me entere que era una bruja. Desde ese momento y hasta que acabe mis ocho años...

- ¿Aquí son ocho años? -preguntó Jessica.

- Si... a ver... ¿por dónde iba? -preguntó April que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- Lo que hiciste después de los ocho años de educación mágica. -apuntó Tamara.

- ¡Ah, si! -exclamó al acordarse de lo que iba a decir.- Pues eso, después de mis ocho años de educación mágica, recuperé mi pasión por la lucha y me apunté a una academia de lucha libre. Y desde ahí, pasito a pasito, he llegado hasta aquí. Puedo decir orgullosa que lo he obtenido a base de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio; aunque también tengo que reconocer que mi padre me ha abierto algunas puertas. -admitió la chica con cierta vergüenza.

- Tarde o temprano hubieras llegado, cariño. -dijo Alex abrazándola.- Pocas chicas tienen tanto talento como tú.

- Eso es porque tu me ves con buenos ojos. -replicó April, cuyo rostro denotaba el amor que sentía hacia Alex.

- Bueno... ahora que dices de ventajas... tus conocimientos mágicos también te han ayudado a recuperarte antes de las lesiones. -apunto Alex malévolamente.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que decirlo? -le recriminó la chica mientras le golpeaba con uno de los cojines del sofá.

- No hace falta que te avergüences. -intervino David, al rescate de su tío.- Es una habilidad que tienes. Nadie te lo va a echar en cara.

April miró a David con una nueva perspectiva. El chico estaba hecho de una pasta diferente que el resto de adolescentes que su edad.

- David, no lo quise creer cuando me lo comento tu tío; pero eres bastante más maduro de lo que suele ser habitual en chavales de tu edad. -le dijo la luchadora al metamorfomago.

* * *

- Espero que nunca sepas el porqué de esta madurez. -pensó el metamorfomago.

- _Sabes que lo siento._ -replicó Hermione en su cabeza, herida por lo que implicaba el comentario de David.

- No, Hermione. -dijo David suavemente.- No te sientas culpable. No te odio por ello. Si las cosas han sucedido así, hay que afrontarlas de la mejor forma posible y, para ello, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Siento que mi pensamiento te ha hecho daño, ¿puedes perdonarme?

David notó la intensa sensación de alivio proveniente de la bruja. No se había dado cuenta de que Hermione necesitaba escuchar lo que la acababa de decir para quitarse de encima el profundo remordimiento de conciencia que torturaba a la mujer.

- Cuando puedas hablar de ello, dímelo, ¿vale?

- _De acuerdo._ -respondió Hermione aun afectada por la situación.

* * *

- ¿David? ¡Despierta! -exclamó Jess, chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro del metamorfomago.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó David con cara de tonto.

- Estábamos hablando y no respondías. -explico su madre.

- Perdón mama, me he quedado empanado. Debe ser el jet-lag. -se excusó David, usando la primera explicación que le vino a la cabeza.

- Si necesitas dormir, tenemos varias camas ahí detrás. -dijo April, señalando una zona al fondo del camión, situada tras un biombo de madera oscura.

- No, gracias. -dijo David sonriendo.- Lo que si que me vendría bien, seria lavarme la cara. Aquí… ehh… ¿dónde está el baño en este sitio? –la luchadora señalo a una puerta blanca a su derecha.

- ¡¿Sigue insistiendo en lo mismo?! -exclamó James furioso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Jessica a Tamara.

- Solo hay una cosa que provoque, tan de repente, ese nivel de ira en James... -suspiro Tamara.- su padre.

- ¿Su padre? -preguntó April, preocupada por el gesto de disgusto en los rostros de ambos hombres.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Alex? -preguntó Tamara a April.

- El martes que viene hacemos seis meses.

- Deberías de hablar con él sobre eso. -dijo Tamara seriamente. April se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras se dejaba una nota mental acerca del tema.

- ¿Por qué están papa y el tío Alex tan enfadados? -preguntó David que había regresado del baño. Tamara observó la mezcla de interés y preocupación que reflejaban las caras de David y Jess.

- Chicos, hay un tema del pasado de James que no os hemos contado todavía. -intentó explicar Tamara.

- ¿Por qué mama? -preguntó David.

- Porque no erais aun lo suficientemente mayores para entenderlo. Es un tema delicado.

- Pero... ¿de qué se trata? -insistió David, intentando obtener más información.

- De su padre... y no diré más hasta que lo hablemos todos juntos. -dijo en un tono severo muy poco habitual en Tamara. David reconociendo inmediatamente lo que significaba eso, bajó la cabeza y se calló. Sus padres tenían mucha paciencia y para que se enfadaran, era necesario que el motivo fuera muy gordo, pero... enfadados... eran temibles.

* * *

- ¿Cómo es que nos han dejado el ring para nosotros solos? -preguntó David, sorprendido de estar dentro del cuadrilátero, apenas dos horas antes de que empiece el show.

- Nos suelen dejar practicar antes de que empiece. -explicó Alex, cuya cintura era rodeaba por el brazo derecho de April.

- Me ha comentado tu tío que te ha enseñado bastante cosas de nuestro negocio. -dijo April alegre.- ¿qué tal si me muestras algunas?

- No puedo. -dijo David abrumado por la situación.- No estoy preparado para enfrentarme a una luchadora profesional. Además no quiero hacerte daño a tan poco tiempo de comenzar un show.

- ¿Crees qué podrías hacerme daño? -preguntó desafiante la chica.

- Si, April. No se que te habrá contado mi tío, pero puedo hacerte daño si no controlo bien la situación. -admitió David. La luchadora se acercó a el y le besó en la mejilla.

- Me habías dicho que era muy respetuoso y se preocupaba mucho por los demás, -le dijo a Alex.- pero es que es un autentico cielo.

- Además, sólo me ha enseñado sumisiones. -apuntó David, mientras se apoyaba en una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero.

- ¿Qué tal si le enseñas tu algo, April? -sugirió Alex.- A ver si así se anima y te muestra lo que ha aprendido.

- Me parece bien. -respondió sonriendo.- ¿Quieres ver algo en concreto, David? -preguntó al chico.

- Pues... ahora que lo dices... creo que... no... ¡Espera! ¡Si que tengo algo! ¿Podrías enseñarme como es el _Shinning Wizard_? -la sonrisa de la luchadora se hizo más amplia.

- Claro que si. Pero necesito a alguien que reciba el golpe. -dijo mirando a Alex.

- ¿Yo? -preguntó con cara de sorpresa.- ¿Por qué no llamas algún jobber? Yo soy el campeón intercontinental.

La luchadora se acercó a Alex mientras este seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

- Venga, campeón. -dijo burlándose de el.- Ayúdame o te doy otra.

- Vale, vale. -dijo mientras se acercaba al centro del cuadrilátero tocándose la zona donde le había golpeado.

Una vez que Alex llegó al centro del ring, se puso de rodillas como si fuera a pedir la mano de alguien y esperó. April se dirigió corriendo hacia uno de los lados del cuadrilátero, tomó impulso con la ayuda de las cuerdas y, usando como punto de apoyo la pierna de apoyo de su novio, saltó e impactó la rodilla sobre el lateral de la cabeza de Alex. David comprobó, sin sorprenderse, que April había girado su cuerpo en el aire justo antes del impacto, para que fuera la cara interior del muslo y no la rodilla, la que golpeara la cabeza de su novio.

- ¿Lo has visto bien? -preguntó April, tras levantarse de la lona.

- Perfectamente. -respondió David.- ¿Estas bien, tío?

- Me duele más la patada en la espinilla que la cabeza. -respondió poniendo cara de perrito desvalido.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué tonto eres! -exclamó April, riéndose al ver los ojitos con los que le miraba su novio. La luchadora se acercó al chico y le besó.

- ¡No hay mejor cura que esta! -exclamó Alex, levantándose de golpe.

* * *

- ¡David! ¡David! -exclamó Jess entrando en el camión-vivienda. La chica vio como su novio estaba enfrascado jugando con su tío a la consola.

- ¡Joder, qué suerte tienes! –se quejó David frustrado.

- ¡De suerte nada, enano! ¡Menudo golazo que te he metido! -replicó Alex, levantando el cinturón de campeón.

- ¡La culpa es de la defensa que se abre y te deja todo el hueco! -contestó David a la defensiva.

- Así que esa es la ultima excusa que se usa en Inglaterra, ¿no?

- ¡Bah! -concluyó David antes de quedarse sordo al escuchar su nombre gritado por Jessica junto a su oído.

- ¡Menudos pulmones! -exclamó Alex, tapándose los oídos con los dedos.

- ¿¡Me oyes ahora o qué!? -preguntó Jessica.

- No. -respondió David, aturdido.- Me he quedado sordo. -Jess resopló.- Bueno Jess, creo que me querías algo.

- Si, te quería enseñar algo. -replicó Jess, molesta.- Pero como veo que el juego es más importante para ti... no te molesto.

David se levantó del sillón y cogió a Jess del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

- Dime sihaya, ¿qué querías enseñarme? -la chica se quedó mirando a su novio, pero no pudo mantener su enfado durante más tiempo. Cada vez que David la llamaba sihaya, no podía evitar enternecerse. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que significaba esa palabra para David. Más de una vez se sentía indigna de ser llamada por ese nombre.

- Esto. -dijo sacando una esfera hecha de un material parecido a cristal. En el interior de la misma, un glóbulo de color verde brillante giraba lentamente y emitía leves ondas.

- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó David ensimismado con el movimiento del glóbulo.

- Lo llaman una esfera Collip, en honor al canadiense James Collip que fue uno de los investigadores que formo parte del primer grupo de científicos que aisló la insulina. -explicó Jess, girando la esfera.

- ¿Y que hace?

- Según me ha contado April, la esfera Collip es capaz de curar heridas cortantes, roturas musculares o inflamaciones de grado menor.

- ¡Guau! ¿Y te la ha regalado? -inquirió David, cogiéndola y examinándola más detenidamente.

- No, sólo me la ha prestado. -respondió Jess, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

- Eso es lo que usa April para recuperarse antes de sus lesiones. -comentó Alex, acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Tu no? -preguntó Jess.

- No. -respondió el luchador, remarcando la negación con la cabeza.- Cada esfera Collip está sintonizada con un... una... como lo diría... ¿frecuencia mágica?... ¿esta bien dicho eso?... –ambos adolescentes alzaron los hombros.- bueno, como sea... lo que quiero decir es que una esfera Collip sólo funciona con los magos y que cada una de ellas esta unida a un mago o bruja en concreto. Esta esfera esta "sintonizada" a April y sólo funciona en ella.

* * *

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Otro capítulo a escena. Se que a muchos os parecerá un capitulo extraño e incluso que no tiene sentido, pero era necesario para introducir ciertos aspectos que van a tener influencia en próximas ocasiones; ademas de abrir algún interrogante y avanzar un poco mas en la relación entre Hermione y David. Si hay algún concepto que no entendéis, no dudéis en preguntar. :)

Y ahora, agradecimientos.

- A **Kristy** **SR** por su reviews en el capitulo 16 del año cuatro y en los dos primeros capítulos del año cinco y por poner en favoritos y seguir este quinto año.

- A **Lily** **Masen** por su review del capitulo 2.

- A **Nalya** **Granger** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **edwinguerrave** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **Muselina** **Black** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo".**

- A **Hueto** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **Venetrix** **Black** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	4. Autoconocimiento

**Capítulo 4. Autoconocimiento.**

David inclinó hacia atrás su asiento, intentando encontrar la posición ideal para poder dormir un par de horas durante el vuelo de vuelta a casa. Todos se lo habían pasado en grande cada uno de los días que habían estado en Estados Unidos.

- Así que tengo que girar la cintura... -pensó mientras recordaba las instrucciones que le había dado April para hacer el Shinning Wizard correctamente.

Un leve golpe en el brazo le sacó de su pensamiento. Jess se había girado en su asiento mientras dormía y su mano derecha le había golpeado en el brazo. David no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirando el rostro de su novia. No tenía demasiadas oportunidades de verla dormida, ya que en Hogwarts dormían en habitaciones separadas y, en verano, el era el que se levantaba más tarde de todos.

- _Es guapa._ -dijo Hermione, apareciendo de repente en la mente de David.- _No es una belleza espectacular, pero tiene una calidez, una naturalidad... no se exactamente que es en concreto._

- ¿Ya estás bien? -preguntó David, mientras se colocaba boca arriba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos. Nada le gustaría más que seguir viendo como dormía Jess, pero sabía perfectamente que si Hermione ha hablado por primera vez desde que tuvieron el roce, había que aprovecharlo.

- _Si te dijera que si, no seria sincera, David._ -admitió Hermione.- _Pero estoy algo mejor, lo suficiente como para hablar contigo de todo esto._

- De acuerdo.

- _David... este tiempo que no he estado contigo, aunque sea del todo incorrecto ya que siempre estoy contigo, he estado pensando mucho; pensando en las cosas que he hecho, las que he pasado, las que están pasando y las que van a pasar. Debo reconocer que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y me siento avergonzada de algunas de ellas._

- No lo hagas. -intervino David.

- _Por favor, David. Déjame decir todo lo que tengo que decirte._ -pidió Hermione.

- Lo siento. -se disculpó el metamorfomago.

- _No, no pasa nada._ -dijo la mujer.- _Pero insisto, estoy avergonzada y te pido perdón por todo lo que he hecho, te estoy haciendo y te haré pasar hasta que todo termine. Fui una inconsciente al introducirte en mi realidad, sin consultarte. Fue un acto egoísta y caprichoso. Ya no puedo arreglarlo, no puedo devolverte a tu realidad, pero puedo ayudarte aún más a que todo salga bien. A que toda esta realidad sea como debe ser. Se que no tengo ningún tipo de autoridad moral ni me merezco que me escuches, pero te pido y, si te conozco bien creo que me lo concederás, seguir siendo tu pequeño y molesto Pepito Grillo._

David suspiró, emocionado por las palabras de Hermione. Era incuestionable que la mujer estaba verdaderamente arrepentida. El metamorfomago meditó con calma y precaución la respuesta que le iba a dar a Hermione. Tenía que tener cuidado y sobre todo ser sincero. La mujer pasaba por una época bastante inestable y había que andar con pies de plomo para no perderla. Sus consejos y su conocimiento de la realidad y la magia iban a ser fundamentales para que la misión llegara a buen puerto.

- Hermione, si te soy sincero, no he pensado mucho acerca de si hubiera deseado o no que me metieras en esta situación. Sencillamente, acepté la situación, ya que no había alternativas.

- _Lo siento._ -insistió Hermione.

- No Hermione, no te estoy echando en cara; sólo estoy mostrándote un hecho. -explicó el metamorfomago.- Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón. Siempre han destacado que soy una persona más madura de lo que dice mi edad y mi forma de tratarte, ha demostrado que eso era mentira. He hecho comentarios que te han herido, no he sido capaz de ponerme mínimamente en tu lugar, no me he preocupado por el daño que mis pensamientos podrían hacerte, considerando por todo lo que has pasado. La primera vez que nos encontramos me dijiste que si conseguía hacer que todo mejorara me considerarías como el hijo que nunca tuviste y hace unos pocos meses me dijiste que casi lo era. La realidad es que, lo consiga o no, no merezco que me consideres tu hijo. No me he comportado como se merece una madre.

- _No, pequeño, no._ -replicó Hermione como si de verdad se estuviera dirigiendo a su hijo.- _No seas tan duro contigo mismo._

- No estoy siendo duro, es la realidad. Yo también he sido un ingrato. -admitió David.- Además de ingrato, idiota, se de sobra que si quiero que todo salga bien, voy a necesitar tu ayuda y conocimientos.

- _Y tendrás ambas cosas._

- Pero, ¿me las merezco, Hermione? -preguntó David.- ¿Elegiste bien a la persona en la que depositar tus esperanzas?

- _Si, sin duda._ -respondió Hermione inmediatamente.- _Es verdad, que no encontré muchas opciones más, pero tu eres la persona indicada. No sólo por tu conocimiento de esta realidad, sino por como eres._

- ¿Cómo soy?

- _Te pareces más de lo que crees a Harry._

- ¿Segura? -preguntó el metamorfomago, incrédulo.

- _Si, en ciertas cosas, si. _-respondió la mujer.- _Es verdad que tu eres más desconfiado que él, más inteligente y tienes menos paciencia._

- No se te olvide que yo no tengo su capacidad de liderazgo. -apuntó David.

- _Pocas personas tienen la capacidad de liderazgo que tiene Harry. Aunque la diferencia sustancial entre vosotros dos es que tu moralidad es un poco más laxa que la de Harry... eres un poco más oscuro que Harry... algo así como su sombra._

- Me gusta eso de la sombra. -dijo David, sintiéndose más animado por primera vez desde que empezó la charla con Hermione.

- _¿Ya estás mejor?_ -preguntó Hermione al notar la mejora del animo del metamorfomago.

- Poco, muy poco. Sigo sintiéndome sucio. No he sido justo contigo, Hermione.

- _David, escúchame._ -replicó Hermione.- _Te perdono, da igual lo que te preocupe. Te perdono por todo._

- De acuerdo... aunque sigo pensando que no me lo merezco. Y Hermione, sea lo que sea que pienses que tengo que perdonarte, considéralo perdonado.

- _Pero si..._

- Pero nada. -replicó David.- Todo lo que has hecho, ha sido por el bien de todos nosotros, no hay egoísmo en ninguno de tus actos. Nadie podría reprocharte nada.

- _Tu si podrías._

- Pero yo no lo hago porque no considero que hayas hecho algo reprochable. Si, es verdad que me metiste en el lio sin consultarme, pero no te lo hecho en cara. No puedo. -explicó David. El silencio llenó la mente del metamorfomago.

Hermione no se había ido. David aún notaba su presencia. Sin embargo, se había callado. El metamorfomago se hundió en los recovecos de su mente, buscando el sitio exacto desde el que el recuerdo de la mujer se comunicaba con él.

- ¿Hermione? -preguntó David.

- _Gracias... de verdad, David. Muchas gracias._ -dijo la voz de Hermione, emitiendo un sentimiento de agradecimiento y alivio tan intenso que el metamorfomago no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

* * *

Tras un pequeño pero necesario descanso de dos horas, David volvió a sumergirse en su mente, buscando a la otra presencia que allí habitaba. Durante su mes en Estados Unidos, y sin ninguna razón evidente, una pregunta había surgido en su mente.

- ¿Érebo? ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó David, que no quería ir a buscar al Doppelganger, allá donde estaba.

- _Dime David._ -respondió apareciendo de la nada.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- _Dispara._

- ¿Tu ha pensado alguna vez que quieres ser en un futuro? ¿Tienes alguna ilusión? ¿Algún proyecto? ¿Algo por lo que luchar? -el metamorfomago notó el sentimiento de extrañeza que surgía de Érebo mientras iba haciéndole las preguntas.

- _Eres más extraño de lo que creía, David._ -respondió el Doppelganger.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- _No se cuanto habrás leído acerca de mí..._

- Absolutamente nada. -admitió David.- Por definición, eres magia oscura y la sección de magia oscura de Hogwarts no está disponible libremente hasta que no llegas a sexto. Además, y reconozco que es un error, nunca he pensado en ello.

- _Bueno, pues te cuento._ -dijo Érebo con tono de enseñanza.- _Para empezar, nuestra relación es muy inusual. Lo habitual es que el Doppelganger y su... digamos... fuente estén peleando continuamente. La intensidad de esta pelea depende del tipo y potencia del filtro. En el mejor de los casos, la fuente anula totalmente al Doppelganger, pero lo más común es que, en mayor o menor grado, haya una confrontación entre ambas voluntades para dominar el cuerpo._

- ¿Y nuestra relación? -preguntó David desconcertado.

- _No lo sé. Es muy extraña. Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirte porque se ha desarrollado como lo ha hecho._ -admitió Érebo.- _No recuerdo muchos casos como el nuestro. Supongo que la fuerza de tu filtro tendrá algo que ver._

- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- _Los Doppelgangers tenemos una especie de memoria racial._ -explicó.- _Como somos tan pocos, cada uno de nosotros aporta experiencias, memorias... a una especie de núcleo común a todos, al cual tenemos acceso._

- Entonces... ¿tu recuerdas sucesos que le pasaron a un Doppelganger hace 500 años?

- _Las memorias más antiguas son las más complicadas de acceder... pero con tiempo y esfuerzo, si seria capaz. Pero bueno... voy a intentar responder a tus primeras preguntas._

- Dime.

- _Al igual que tú, no has pensado en mí; yo no he pensado en que querría, en mi futuro, etc. Además, mi situación actual no me permite hacer cosas aunque pudiera. David, tu me controlas totalmente. En ciertos momentos, hasta conseguiste mi total obediencia._

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- _El incidente con Bradley._ -respondió Érebo. David recordó lo que había pasado.- _Me mandaste callar y reconozco que si hubiera tenido un cuerpo físico me hubiera cagado encima. Tal y como le dije a Jess cuando me presentaste a ella, te convertiste en la Muerte, Destructora de Mundos. Eras un fuerza imparable. Si en ese momento, me hubieras exigido hasta la ultima gota de mi poder, te lo hubiera dado sin vacilar._

- Exageras.

- _No, David. No exagero lo más mínimo._

- Si tu lo dices... -replicó David, sin estar seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.- Perdona que insista, ¿de verdad no tienes ningún sueño? ¿Ninguna ilusión?

- _Insisto yo también, tu me limitas. Podría tener doscientos millones de sueños, pero dependo absolutamente de tu voluntad._

- ¿Y si pruebas a decirme tus sueños? -sugirió el metamorfomago.- No sabes si coinciden con los míos o no.

- _No tengo sueños ni objetivos; no he pensado en ello. _-insistió Érebo, intentando ocultar lo descolocado que estaba ante la actitud del metamorfomago. Como le había dicho, su relación era rara, aunque no desconocida; pero que una fuente, y más una tan dominante como esta, se preocupara por el Doppelganger, era absolutamente inaudito.

- ¿Seguro?

- _Y dale, otra vez con lo mismo. No he pensado en ello._ -respondió Érebo, algo cansado.

- Pero si se te ocurre algo, consúltamelo, ¿de acuerdo?

- _Hombre... ahora que lo dices... alguna peleílla de vez en cuando, siempre anima._ -dijo Érebo, divertido.

* * *

- ¡Ah, qué gusto volver a casa! -exclamó David en cuanto se dejo caer en su cama. El viaje había sido muy divertido pero acompañar a su tío a lo largo y ancho del país, durmiendo en su camión-vivienda, no era lo más cómodo del mundo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que se iba a librar! -exclamó Jess, entrando exultante en la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jess? ¿De que estás hablando? -preguntó David, desconcertado.

- ¡De Harry, atontado!

- ¡Es verdad! -exclamó el metamorfomago, dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.- ¿Qué tal le ha ido?

- ¡Se ha librado! ¡Sin cargos! -repitió la chica.

- ¡Toma ya! ¡Chúpate esa, Fudge! -gritó David entusiasmado.

- Ya nos dijo Hermione que no podían condenarle. -le recordó Jess. David afirmó con la cabeza. Todavía recordaba los dos pergaminos enteros que la morena de pelo enmarañado, les había enviado explicándoles los entresijos legales del caso de Harry.- Tenemos que escribirle para felicitarle.

- Me parece bien. -dijo David.- ¿Quieres encargarte tu?

- Mejor hazlo tú.

- ¿Y eso?

- Estoy vaga. -respondió Jess.- Eso si te estaré vigilando.

- ¡Menudo morro! -replicó David sonriente, mientras cogía un par de folios y un lápiz y empezaba a escribir.

_Queridos Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny... (¡Huy, que largo se está haciendo esto!)_

- ¿De verdad vas a poner eso? -preguntó Jess incrédula.

- Vaaaale. -respondió David cogiendo una goma de borrar y eliminando lo poco que había escrito.

_Queridos Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demás._

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó David con sorna.

- Sólo aceptable. -replicó la chica con cierta mala idea.

_¿Cómo estáis todos? ¿Qué tal por la casa? ¿Habéis terminado de limpiarla? Tanto si la respuesta es afirmativa o negativa, espero que Molly no os esté torturando mucho._

- ¡David! -exclamó Jess.

- No lo voy a quitar. -le avisó el metamorfomago.- Sabes tan bien como yo que Molly estaba un pelín pesada con la limpieza. -Jess evitó mirarle y le dio un toque en el hombro para indicarle que siguiera escribiendo. Siendo sincera, David tenía algo de razón.

_Acabamos de llegar de nuestro viaje por Estados Unidos y, en cuanto hemos leído lo de tu juicio ganado, pues nos hemos puesto a escribirte esto. _

_Lo primero, ¡FELICIDADES! _

_Lo segundo, esto se veía venir. Tenías todas a tu favor para ganar, la ley estaba contigo y además, y se que odias esto, eres el niño que sobrevivió. ¿Te imaginas la de palos que le iba a dar el mundo mágico si te expulsan de Hogwarts por defenderte de unos dementores? Fudge no hubiera durado ni un día más como ministro._

- _A mi me hubiera bastado con que hubieran despedido a Umbridge._ -comentó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿Qué más habéis hecho aparte de limpiar? ¿Habéis conseguido callar a la nuestra querida gritona? ¿Sirius se ha decidido por fin a decapitar a Kreacher y a quemar el tapiz tal y como desea? Por cierto, ya que todos sabemos que Hermione va a ser uno de los prefectos, ¿quién es el otro prefecto de Gryffindor? Espero que no te den la chapa a ti, Harry. Bueno... espera... quizás si sería bueno. Así tendrías una justificación para tus "salidas nocturnas"._

_Otra cosa, ¿quién será el capitán este año en el equipo de Quidditch? Wood se fue en tercero y el año pasado con el Torneo no hubo. ¿Sabes algo?_

_Jessica me pregunta si habéis oído algo de quien puede ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y yo añado, que lo van a tener difícil para encontrar a alguien peor. Entre ineptos, poseídos por Voldy y mortífagos encubiertos creo que hemos superado el cupo de malas elecciones. _

_Por cierto, te enviamos dos regalos junto a la carta. Los conseguimos en los Estados Unidos. El primero es una pluma de un snidget dorado. Seguro que Hermione te contará todo sobre este simpático animal, pero te cuento que se usaban como snitch antes de que se creara la snitch. Además te envió una copia de una foto de uno en pleno vuelo. Estuvimos en una reserva de ellos y Jessica se hizo muy amigo de uno de ellos. Siempre he dicho que tiene mano para los animales..._

- No pongas eso, por favor. -pidió con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- De acuerdo. -accedió David, borrando esto último.

_Y el segundo es una replica del cinturón de campeón intercontinental que mi tío Alex gano. Puedes usarlo como decoración o si quieres póntelo en la cintura y presume de el. Es broma._

_Y bueno, poco más tenemos que contarte. Dile a Hermione que se calme, que ya le contaremos todo lo que hemos aprendido de la magia estadounidense y que si no nos vemos en el Callejón Diagon cuando vayamos a comprar los libros, ya coincidiremos en el tren._

_Abrazos por mi parte y besos por la de Jessica._

_David y Jessica._

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó David.

- Yo la hubiera hecho mejor. -respondió Jess dándose aires.

- Ya... pero como estabas en plan vago, me has dado permiso para escribirla a mi manera. Así que ahora no te quejes. -dijo el metamorfomago, pellizcándola suavemente una mejilla.

- Dame la carta. -dijo Jess, quitándosela de las manos.- Ya se la envió yo.

- No te olvides de pasarla a boli. -le recordó David.

- No se me había olvidado. -replicó Jess sacándole la lengua.

* * *

David se tumbó en su cama, más cansado de lo que había imaginado. A pesar de llevar más de tres días de vuelta en casa, parecía que aún no había superado el jet-lag. Intentando vencer el sueño, cogió los Profetas que aún no había leído; durante todo el verano los continuos ataques del Ministerio a través de la prensa, siempre conseguían enervarle. Pero ni el enfado que no tardó en coger, pudo evitar que terminara durmiéndose.

- David, David. -susurró una voz.

- Déjame cinco minutos más, Dean. -respondió el chico aún dormido.

- ¿Dean? -preguntó la voz, sorprendida. El metamorfomago se giró y se incorporó en la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Si, Dean. -refunfuñó.- Ya lo has conseguido. -David abrió los ojos y vio la cara de desconcierto de su madre.- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces tu en Hogwarts?

- David, -respondió Tamara sonriendo.- no estás en Hogwarts. -el metamorfomago se restregó los ojos con las manos y comprobó que, efectivamente, no estaba en Hogwarts. Estaba en su casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

- Despierta ya. -exclamó su madre, riéndose a carcajada limpia.- Ya nos han traído las pizzas.

- ¿Pizza? -preguntó el chico medio dormido.

- Si, pizza. ¡Venga! ¡Arriba! -dijo Tamara levantando un poco la voz.

Cinco minutos después y aún con cara de zombie, David bajó al salón y el olor de las pizzas inundó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que se despertara rápidamente y comenzara a salivar de forma preocupante.

- Tamara, James, si me disculpáis me voy a buscar las botas de agua. -bromeó Jess, haciendo como que se levantaba de la mesa. David ignoró el comentario y se lanzó como un león a por la pizza barbacoa.

- La pizza no va a huir. -dijo Tamara con cara de resignación.- Por cierto, ¿quién es Dean?

- Uhn cunmpñegro. -respondió el metamorfomago mientras masticaba.

- ¡No hables con la boca llena! -le recriminó su madre.

- Un compañero de mi curso en Hogwarts. -respondió por segunda vez.

- ¿Y por qué pensabas que era él? -inquirió curiosa.

- Porque Dean me ha despertado pronto más de un sábado y un domingo.

- Creo que si me empujas, ruedo. -avisó David a Jess, mientras subían por las escaleras.

- Normal. -replicó la chica.- Si es que te has comido una familiar tu solito.

- Culpable. -dijo el chico, haciendo un leve esfuerzo por levantar el brazo.- Pero ya me conoces sihaya, me emociono cuando veo una pizza barbacoa. -el chico se inclinó hacia su novia para darla un beso, pero Jess le esquivó con un quiebro digno de un cazador y entró en la habitación.

- ¿Y esto? -preguntó David con cara de tonto.

- Lávate la boca y luego ya veremos. -le respondió desde la habitación.- Sabes que no me gusta la salsa barbacoa.

David, obediente, entró en el baño y se lavó la boca hasta que comprobó que su aliento poseía un frescor mentolado. A pesar de que era consciente de que estaba siendo la viva definición de un calzonazos, le daba igual. Jess era su sihaya y no había nada que no pudiera hacer para hacerla feliz.

- ¡Dios! ¡Qué moñas me estoy volviendo! -pensó sorprendiéndose de sus reflexiones.

- No, David. -le contradijo Hermione.- No eres moñas. Sencillamente, has encontrado a alguien a quien amar por encima de cualquier otra cosa.- David no supo que responder a esto. Hermione, dentro de su cabeza, se permitió sonreír. No tenía rostro que pudiera mostrar físicamente ese gesto, pero ese era su sentimiento. Por mucho que David fuera un adelantado respecto a su maduración, respecto a temas amorosos aún era un preadolescente sobrepasado por lo que sentía.

- ¿Ves? Ahora sí. -dijo Jess tras separar sus labios de los de David.

- Siempre a su servicio, _mi lady_. -dijo haciendo una reverencia. Jess suspiró, sabiendo que la locura de su novio nunca se curaría.

* * *

David encendió la pequeña luz del flexo de su mesilla y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el libro que había comprado en Estados Unidos. Pasó la mano por la cubierta de cuero falso y notó el titulo grabado: _Magia negra: Una visión mundial._ El metamorfomago abrió el libro y buscó la pagina donde lo había dejado.

_¿Qué es la magia negra? ¿Cómo la definimos? ¿Qué criterios seguimos para ello? No cabe duda que son preguntas de difícil respuesta. Examinemos cuál es la visión de distintos países alrededor del mundo._

_No cabe duda que la historia de un país, define cual es la visión acerca de la magia negra que tiene ese país. Nuestro primer ejemplo es el país más restrictivo respecto de la magia negra: Reino Unido._

_El Reino Unido debido a su reciente historia, posee la actitud más dura acerca de la magia negra. El reinado del terror de Voldemort ha provocado que el Ministerio de Magia británico tenga una lista de hechizos, pociones y usos de la magia considerados como magia negra. Si usted es un lector de este país, lo verá como absolutamente normal; si no es así, creerá que es exagerado. Ambas visiones son validas. Lo que le debe de quedar claro, estimado lector, es que cada visión depende del contexto y del entorno en el cual se engloba._

_Si tomamos a España como país de estudio, veremos que su forma de encarar la magia negra es menos restrictiva que la del Reino Unido. Si ha estudiado algo de historia mágica mundial, entenderá que esto es así, debido a la ausencia de grandes magos tenebrosos como Voldemort o Grindelwald. Lo que probablemente no sepa (a no ser que sea español o haya estudiado como es su magia en profundidad) es que España tiene menos posibilidades de que surta un mago tenebroso que suponga un verdadero riesgo debido a su gran cantidad de tradiciones mágicas. _

_La tradición mágica española se divide en varias escuelas claramente divididas geográficamente y enteramente dependientes de las continuas invasiones externas. Grecia, Roma, los celtas, Al-Andalus, la influencia francesa o americana... Esa mezcla de culturas hace que si un mago tenebroso surge de una tradición concreta, el resto de escuelas se unan para detenerle y evitar un posible exterminio de su magia por parte de este mago tenebroso._

_Pero si hay un ejemplo claro de como la historia y el lugar influye en como se ve la magia negra, es la comparación entre ambos lados de Atlántico._

_A la derecha del Atlántico, se encuentra Europa. Un continente devastado por continuas guerras y cuya proporción de magos tenebrosos por metro cuadrado es, con diferencia, la mayor del mundo. _

_A la izquierda del Atlántico, se encuentra América. Un continente con un bagaje menor en cuanto a grandes conflictos bélicos y cuya propia naturaleza hace que su concepción de la magia negra sea eminentemente distinta._

_¿A qué se deben estas diferencias? Ya se han introducido anteriormente algunas causas y algunos ejemplos de la visión europea de la magia negra; así que veamos cuales son los motivos por los que América es tan distinta del Viejo Continente._

_Sin pretender ofender a nadie, vamos a realizar una gran división para estudiar la magia americana desde únicamente dos frentes. Tenga en cuenta que este libro sólo pretende dar una visión general acerca del tema. Vamos a dividir la magia americana en Norte y Sur._

_La magia de la zona "Norte" engloba a Canadá y Estados Unidos, mientras que la zona "Sur" engloba a todo lo que se denomina geográficamente Sudamérica. No se va a hablar acercar de la magia Centroamericana, ya que está influenciada en mayor o menor medida por las dos anteriores y su estudio está desarrollado en trabajos más específicos que este._

_Como en todos los aspectos de la vida, las causas por las que algo sucede y se desarrolla como lo hace depende de múltiples aspectos. Aquí sólo nos enfocaremos en el que la mayoría de estudiosos consideran el aspecto principal._

_El aspecto principal de la magia "Norte" es que los practicantes que viven en esa zona están geográficamente muy distribuidos. Si exceptuamos las grandes ciudades (Nueva York, Toronto, Quebec, Los Ángeles, Miami...) los magos de la zona norte se han desplegado ocupando enteramente la inmensidad de los territorios estadounidense y canadiense. En las grandes instituciones mágicas europeas (Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons...) no es raro para un alumno, encontrarse con que algunos de sus nuevos compañeros son de su misma ciudad e incluso de su mismo colegio muggle; sin embargo, esto mismo es algo bastante infrecuente en las escuelas mágicas de la zona Norte. Un niño que estudie en alguna de estas se encontrara con que no más de tres o cuatro compañeros son de su mismo estado._

_Esta deslocalización hace que sea más complicado para un mago tenebroso tanto influir en las futuras generaciones para que apoyen su agenda como derribar las instituciones mágicas. A diferencia de Europa, la organización mágica americana sigue el mismo esquema que la muggle. Cada estado tiene su propio "Ministerio" con su propia "policía" y sus propias normas en ciertos aspectos mágicos; eso si, todos están bajo la tutela del Ministerio de Magia estadounidense cuya sede central se encuentra, al igual que su contraparte muggle, en la ciudad de Washington; y que tiene un control más férreo sobre los misterios de cada estado que el gobierno muggle, debido, sencillamente, a una menor población sobre la que gobernar._

_El aspecto principal de la magia "Sur" es su pasado. Toda la magia de Sudamérica deriva de alguna tradición mágica indígena. Esto provoca que cierto tipo de magia que en Europa está férreamente controlada si no prohibida, esté ampliamente extendida en Sudamérica. Nos referimos a la magia de sangre. La magia de sangre es un tipo de magia, como su propio nombre indica, que trata sobre los múltiples usos de la sangre como ingrediente mágico. Pero no hablamos sólo de pociones, si no también de hechizos, barreras de protección, contratos mágicos..._

_La magia de sangre está imbuida dentro de cada mago o bruja de Sudamérica ya que era usada en cualquiera de las tradiciones mágicas indígenas de esta zona. Son, sin lugar a dudas, los mayores expertos en la materia y conocen mejor que nadie cuales son los ventajas, los riesgos y las interacciones con otros tipos de magia._

_Habiéndole dado una visión general de como se ve la magia negra por el mundo, regresemos a las preguntas con las que abríamos este capitulo._

_- ¿Qué es la magia negra? _

_Esta pregunta no se va a responder aquí. Las razones para esta negación las podrán entender ustedes mismos cuando terminen de leer este libro._

_- ¿Cómo la definimos? ¿Qué criterios seguimos para ello?_

_Estas preguntas se irán respondiendo a lo largo del resto de capítulos._

_Examinemos el caso más sencillo de entender para cualquier persona: Reino Unido. El ministerio de este país ha creado una lista de hechizos, pociones y actos que son considerados como magia negra. Fácil, ¿verdad? Esto es magia negra, esto no, esto es magia negra, esto no._

_Detengámonos en las denominadas "Maldiciones Imperdonables". Estos tres hechizos son la maldición Imperius, la maldición Cruciatus y la maldición mortal, Avada Kedavra. Cualquier uso de ellas sobre un ser humano, implica, según las leyes británicas, la condena de por vida en Azkaban (la prisión mágica británica)._

_¿Se podrían definir como magia negra? Muchos diríamos que sí, otros que no. Pero lo que hay que tener en cuenta es la intencionalidad y la situación en la que se realiza cualquier hechizo._

_¿Se podría denominar que es magia negra una maldición mortal lanzada por una persona para matar a otra que está amenazando con matar a la familia de quien ha lanzado el Avada Kedavra?_

_Mucha gente podrá responder: "El hechizo de por si es perverso". Pero si ves que alguien hace levitar a otra persona con un, aparentemente inocuo, hechizo levitatorio para justo después tirarlo por un precipicio, ¿dirías qué el Wingardium Leviosa es un hechizo de por si perverso?_

_Teniendo en cuenta lo expuesto anteriormente, cualquiera podría preguntar: Entonces, ¿no hay nada que pueda ser considerado magia negra? ¿No hay una norma prefijada?_

_Si, existe una norma prefijada. La Confederación Internacional de Magos si posee una lista de actos mágicos considerados magia negra. Esta lista provocó, durante todo el proceso de aprobación, uno de los más intensos e interesantes debates de la historia de este organismo. Fueron necesarios más de cinco años de estudio y confrontación de pruebas para realizarla._

_No vamos a exponer aquí la lista entera, pero si daremos algunos ejemplos. Se consideran magia negra:_

_- Cualquier hechizo, poción, ritual… que afecte al alma._

_- Hechizos de retención, control y exterminio de fantasmas._

_- Crianza de animales de peligrosidad extrema. *_

_._

_._

_._

_* Muchos países consideran que este punto debía reducirse a la crianza de basiliscos ya que cualquier otro tipo de animales de peligrosidad extrema (nundus, lethifolds, mantícoras, quimeras, dementores...) no pueden ser criados de ninguna forma por magos._

_Nos gustaría regresar de nuevo a las Maldiciones Imperdonables y lanzar una pregunta. ¿Cuál de las tres podría ser considerada como la más oscura? La mayoría respondería, no sin razón, que la maldición asesina. Pero analicemos con cuidado las tres.._

_La maldición Imperius te coloca en una posición de poder respecto a la persona que la recibe, que desde la antigüedad, sólo la han tenido los múltiples dioses que han surgido en la historia de la humanidad. Para realizarla, tienes que tener un profundo deseo de controlar a esa persona, de ser tu quien le indique lo que debe hacer, de dominar su vida. La maldición Imperius no es un hechizo que se pueda realizar inconscientemente. No es un hechizo que se suela ver en el fragor de una batalla, donde la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte depende de unos segundos._

_La maldición Cruciatus exige que desees conscientemente hacer daño y provocar uno de los mayores sufrimientos que puede recibir un cuerpo humano. Tienes que querer hacer daño. La ira, la rabia, la furia o el enfado no son suficiente. Al igual que la maldición Imperius, no es un hechizo que se pueda realizar debido a un calentón temporal._

_El Avada Kedavra sólo exige para su realización, que seas suficientemente poderoso. No requiere que desees la muerte de la persona que lo recibe. Los aurores o sus equivalentes en el resto de países tienen la potestad de usar las imperdonables cuando el ministerio declara que es tiempo de guerra. Hemos entrevistado a muchos aurores y todos nos responden lo mismo: "Cuando usamos la maldición asesina es siempre en respuesta al uso de la misma por parte de los enemigos, lo hacemos para conservar nuestra vida o la de nuestros compañeros y siempre como ultimo recurso. A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta segar la vida de un ser humano." _

_Debemos añadir que algunos de los aurores entrevistados nos confesaron que, aún teniendo permiso y deseando la muerte de la persona a la que apuntaban con su varita, eran incapaces de realizar la maldición asesina. Podían haber matado a muchos enemigos de distintas formas, pero eran incapaces de usar este hechizo en concreto. El porqué de este comportamiento es algo que ellos mismos reconocían no entender._

_Teniendo en cuenta todo esto y muchas cosas más, algunos filósofos mágicos consideran que las maldiciones Cruciatus e Imperius son moralmente más oscuras que la maldición asesina._

- _¿Cómo que no sabía que este libro existía en mi realidad?_ -preguntó Hermione.

- Porque nunca fuiste a Estados Unidos. -le recordó David. Justo en ese segundo, se dio cuenta de algo.- Un momento, si este libro tiene razón, Érebo no es oscuro en si mismo.

- _Así es._ -respondió el Doppelganger.- _Como le dije a Jessica cuando me presentaste a ella, yo sólo soy poder puro, una herramienta. Un poder que viene de sentimientos negativos, eso si; pero como cualquier otra herramienta, todo depende de como la uses._

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que Dumbledore me dijo que el dominio de un mago por parte de un Doppelganger lleva irremediablemente a la caída del mago en el reverso tenebroso? -preguntó David.

- _Porque Dumbledore desconoce como se produce ese caída._ -replicó Érebo.- _No es el dominio del Doppelganger en sí, lo que produce ese descenso a las más oscuras profundidades de la maldad humana, es que la fuente permite que la esencia del Doppelganger penetre en su alma y la transforme en un núcleo palpitante de odio, furia, ira y sed de sangre. Normalmente, las fuentes de este tipo ya sienten una inclinación por la magia negra; son personas fácilmente corruptibles por el poder fácil que podemos entregar. Además, todas las historias que se conocen sobre la relación entre magos y Doppelgangers tienen como protagonista a magos tenebrosos. Aquellos magos que consiguen controlar a su Doppelganger no son conocidos ya que tenernos a uno de nosotros dentro es un estigma, algo que no quieres que nadie sepa. Es... similar a padecer la licantropía._

* * *

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Este es un capitulo que me temo que o va ser amado o va a ser odiado. No creo que haya medias tintas. Ahora a agradecer:

- A **Lily** **Masen** por su review del capitulo anterior.

- A **Roxy** **Scamander** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **Zarket** **Black** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **Venetrix** **Black** por su review en **"Cama arriba, cama abajo"**.

- A **AranaTokashi** por seguir este quinto año de **"La sombra de Harry"**.

- A **marlopar96** por poner en favoritos los dos primeros años de **"La sombra de Harry"**.

- A **Layla** **Clapton** por poner en favoritos y por su review en **"Magia involuntaria merodeadora"**.

Espero que os guste a todos el nuevo capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	5. Guiado por su conciencia

**Capítulo 5. Guiado por su conciencia.**

- Cuidaos mucho, comed bien y aprended mucha magia, ¿vale? -dijo Jessica a ambos adolescentes que la miraban con ternura.

- De acuerdo, mamá. -respondió David abrazándola.

- De acuerdo, Tamara. -dijo Jessica, abrazándola también.

Esta no pudo evitar sonreír aun más al comprobar que la chica ya la llamaba casi siempre por su nombre y, en ocasiones especiales, permitía algún gesto cariñoso. Tamara sabía perfectamente que Jessica nunca la consideraría su madre, eso era una utopía, pero estos pequeños actos, la daban esperanza de que, algún día, llegara a sentirse parte de la familia.

- A ver si este año, podéis tener un curso normal. -apuntó James.

- ¿Con Harry en el colegio? -exclamó David riéndose.- Imposible. Siempre está metido en algún follón.

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué son los problemas los que me encuentran a mí! -gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Harry, acompañado de la señora Weasley, Tonks y un enorme perro negro que meneaba la cola con frenesí.

- Hola Tonks. -saludó James.

- Buenos días, señores Manning. -respondió la metamorfomaga.

- Hola David, Jessica. ¿Cómo estáis? -preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Bien, señora Weasley. -respondieron ambos al unísono. Un ladrido alegre surgió de la boca del perro, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

- ¡Cómo mola tu perro, Harry! -exclamó David, agachándose para ponerse a su altura, mientras lo acariciaba. El metamorfomago, aprovechando que la señora Weasley estaba saludando a sus padres, se inclinó sobre la oreja del perro.

- Menos mal que te han dejado salir, Hocicos. -el gesto del perro se transformó en uno de concentración.- Me parece injusto que Dumbledore te tenga encerrado siempre en esa horrible casa. Ojalá pudieras ser nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. -David se sorprendió al notar la lengua del perro lamiéndole la mejilla.

- Mira David, le has caído bien. -dijo Tonks alegremente.

- Pues suele ser Jess la que tiene mano con los animales. -apuntó David, señalándola. El metamorfomago se levantó para darse cuenta de que Ron y Hermione le miraban con gesto extraño; sin dar muestras de haber visto esto, se acercó al grupo donde estaban.

- Hola Ron, Hermione, Ginny. ¿Terminasteis ya de limpiar? -preguntó el metamorfomago, no sin cierta sorna.

- Muy gracioso, David. -replicó la pequeña de los Weasley.- Ha sido un asco.

- Por cierto, no nos respondisteis a la carta. -intervino Jess.

- Ya, bueno... es que... se nos olvidó. -dijo Ron, intentando buscar una excusa.

- La verdad es que la leímos e íbamos a responderla pero la guardamos en un cajón de un mueble que terminamos tirando durante la limpieza. -explicó Hermione.

- No pasa nada. -dijo Jess, quitándole importancia.- ¿Quién es el otro prefecto de Gryffindor?

- Hay dos prefectos. -apuntó Hermione.

- Y tu eres uno, Hermione. -replicó David.- Desde el primer año, sabíamos que uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor ibas a ser tú. Al grano, ¿quién es el otro?

- El pequeño Ronnie. -dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

- ¿Ron? ¿Eres tu el prefecto? -preguntó Jess.

- ¡Toma ya! -exclamó David.- ¡Estupendo Ron! -la cara del más joven de los varones Weasley empezó a tomar un color similar al de su pelo.

- ¡Enhorabuena! -le felicitó Jess, abrazándole.

- Vaya... gracias chicos. -respondió Ron sin saber si se sentía orgulloso o aun más avergonzado.

- Así que Dumbledore ha decidido que en Gryffindor se va a seguir la táctica del poli bueno, poli malo o... ¿no sería más correcto decir "_auror bueno, auror malo_"? -se preguntó David.

- ¿Auror bueno, auror malo? -preguntó Ron.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tranquilo Ron, tu serías el auror bueno. -Hermione que había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir el metamorfomago, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras quién es? -preguntó Jess.

- Ni idea. -respondieron a la vez los cuatro adolescentes.

Entonces sonó un silbido de aviso; los alumnos que todavía estaban en el andén se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia el tren.

- Venga chicos, que vais a perder el tren. -dijeron Tamara y la señora Weasley a la vez.

- Jo, que miedo. -dijo Ron. David le dio la razón con la cabeza; había sido algo escalofriante.

Todos subieron rápidamente y la gran locomotora roja se puso en marcha en dirección a Hogwarts.

- ¿Vamos a buscar nuestro compartimento? -propusó Harry. Ron y Hermione se miraron.

- Esto... -empezó a decir Ron.

- Nosotros... Bueno, Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos. -dijo Hermione sintiéndose muy violenta. Ron no miraba a su amigo, pues parecía muy interesado en las uñas de su mano izquierda.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Harry.- Bueno, vale.

- No creo que tengamos que quedarnos allí durante todo el trayecto. -se apresuró a añadir Hermione.- Nuestras cartas decían que teníamos que recibir instrucciones de los delegados, y luego patrullar por los pasillos de vez en cuando.

- Vale. -repitió Harry.- Bueno, entonces ya..., ya nos veremos más tarde.

- Sí, claro. -dijo Ron lanzándole una furtiva y nerviosa mirada a su amigo.- Es una lata que tengamos que ir al vagón de los prefectos, yo preferiría... Pero tenemos que hacerlo, es decir, a mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Yo no soy Percy. - concluyó con tono desafiante.

- Ya lo sé. -afirmó Harry, y sonrió.

- Ser Percy... ¡Brrr! -dijo David, intentando animar a Harry cuya cara mostraba un gesto de abandono.

- ¡Vamos! -le dijo Ginny.- Si nos damos prisa podremos guardarles sitio.

- Tienes razón. -replicó Harry, y cogió la jaula de Hedwig con una mano y el asa de su baúl con la otra.

- ¡Eso! -exclamó Jess.- ¡Qué esto pesa como un muerto!

Luego echaron a andar por el pasillo mirando a través de las puertas de paneles de cristal para ver el interior de los compartimentos, que ya estaban llenos. En el último vagón encontraron a Neville Longbottom, que, como Harry, David y Jess, también iba a hacer el quinto año en Gryffindor; tenía la cara cubierta de sudor por el esfuerzo de tirar de su baúl por el pasillo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a su sapo, Trevor.

- ¡Hola, Harry! -lo saludó, jadeando.- ¡Hola, Ginny! El tren va lleno... No encuentro asiento... ¡Anda! ¡Hola, David! ¡Hola, Jessica! ¡No os había visto!

- Es que Harry ha engordado este verano. -respondió bromeando el metamorfomago.

- En este compartimento hay sitio, sólo está Lunática Lovegood. -se extrañó Ginny, que se había colado por detrás de Neville para mirar en el compartimento que había tras él. Entró sin hacer caso al rostro extraño de Neville.

- ¡Hola, Luna! -la saludó Ginny.- ¿Te importa que nos quedemos aquí?

La muchacha que había sentada junto a la ventana levantó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y unos ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente. Harry comprendió de inmediato por qué Neville había decidido pasar de largo de aquel compartimento. La muchacha tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Quizá contribuyera a ello que se había colocado la varita mágica detrás de la oreja izquierda, o que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o que estaba leyendo una revista al revés. La chica miró primero a Neville y luego a Harry, y a continuación asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias -dijo Ginny, sonriente.

Todos entraron en el vagón, montando follón para colocar los baúles y las jaulas de las lechuzas.

- ¡_Accio Trevor_! -exclamó David, al observar como el sapo de Neville, que se había resbalado de las manos del chico mientras este colocaba su baúl, intentaba un nuevo viaje a la libertad.

- Hola David. -dijo Luna al escuchar la voz del metamorfomago, sin levantar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Has pasado un buen verano, Luna?

- Sí. -respondió ella en tono soñador, clavando los ojos en Harry.- Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien. Tú eres Harry Potter -añadió.

- Sí, ya lo sé —repuso el chico.

Neville rió entre dientes y Luna dirigió sus claros ojos hacia él.

- Y tú no sé quién eres.

- No soy nadie. -se apresuró a decir Neville.

- Claro que sí. -intervino Ginny, tajante.- Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. Luna va a mi curso, pero es una Ravenclaw.

- "_Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres_" -recitó Luna con sonsonete.

- David, ¿de qué conoces a Luna? -preguntó Ginny.

- Toma Neville... -dijo devolviéndole el sapo.- A Luna la conozco de segundo, la ayudé con los hechizos de locomoción.

- ¿Y eso?

- David es el mejor en Encantamientos. -respondió simplemente la chica.

Luego levantó su revista, que seguía sosteniendo del revés, lo bastante para ocultarse la cara y se quedó callada. Harry y Neville se miraron arqueando las cejas y Ginny contuvo una risita.

El tren avanzaba traqueteando a través del campo. Hacía un día extraño, un tanto inestable; tan pronto el sol inundaba el vagón como pasaban por debajo de unas amenazadoras nubes grises.

- ¿Sabéis qué me regalaron por mi cumpleaños? -preguntó de repente Neville.

- ¿Otra recordadora? -aventuró Harry acordándose de la bola de cristal que la abuela de Neville le había enviado en un intento de mejorar la desastrosa memoria de su nieto.

- Insisto en que sigue siendo un trasto inútil, hasta que no te diga que es lo que se te ha olvidado-dijo David, mientras se levantaba para coger la mochila que había dejado en la rejilla portaequipajes.

- No. Aunque no me vendría mal una, porque perdí la vieja hace mucho tiempo... No, mirad...

Metió la mano con la que no sujetaba con firmeza a Trevor en su mochila y, tras hurgar un rato, sacó una cosa que parecía un pequeño cactus gris en un tiesto, aunque estaba cubierto de forúnculos en lugar de espinas.

- Una _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ -dijo con orgullo, y todos menos Luna y David se quedaron mirando aquella cosa que latía débilmente y tenía el siniestro aspecto de un órgano enfermo.- Es muy, muy rara. -afirmó Neville, radiante.- No sé si hay alguna en el invernadero de Hogwarts. Me muero de ganas de enseñársela a la profesora Sprout. Mi tío abuelo Algie me la trajo de Asiria. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir más ejemplares a partir de éste.

- ¿Hace algo? -preguntó Jess.

- ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Un montón de cosas! -exclamó Neville con orgullo.- Tiene un

mecanismo de defensa asombroso. Mira, sujétame a Trevor...

Entonces puso el sapo en el regazo de Harry y sacó una pluma de su mochila. Los saltones ojos de Luna Lovegood volvieron a asomar por el borde de su revista para ver qué hacía Neville. Éste, con la lengua entre los dientes, colocó la _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ a la altura de sus ojos, eligió un punto y le dio un pinchazo con la punta de su pluma.

Inmediatamente empezó a salir líquido por todos los forúnculos de la planta, unos chorros densos y pegajosos de color verde oscuro. El líquido salpicó el techo y las ventanas y manchó la revista de Luna Lovegood; Ginny, que se había tapado la cara con los brazos justo a tiempo, quedó como si llevara un viscoso sombrero verde; David, que estaba de espaldas a todo, sintió un chorro del liquido en toda la espalda; y Harry, que tenía las manos ocupadas impidiendo que Trevor escapara, recibió un chorro en toda la cara. El líquido olía a estiércol seco. Jess era la única que se había librado ya que el cuerpo de David había hecho de escudo.

El metamorfomago sacó su varita, limpió su camiseta y los vaqueros y volvió a meter los brazos en la rejilla para poder sacar la mochila. Cuando lo consiguió y se volvió a sentar, notó como la puerta del compartimento se cerraba. Miró por la ventana y vio a Cho Chang desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- Bueno, no importa. -dijo Ginny con optimismo. -Mirad, podemos librarnos de todo esto con facilidad.- sacó su varita y exclamó:- ¡_Fregotego_! -el jugo fétido desapareció.

- Lo siento. -volvió a decir Neville con un hilo de voz. Ron y Hermione no aparecieron hasta al cabo de una hora, después de que pasase el carrito de la comida. Harry, Ginny, Jess y Neville se habían terminado las empanadas de calabaza y estaban muy entretenidos intercambiando cromos de ranas de chocolate, mientras que David se había enfrascado en la lectura de un libro, cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento y Ron y Hermione entraron acompañados de Crookshanks y Pigwidgeon, que ululaba estridentemente en su jaula.

- Estoy muerto de hambre. -dijo Ron; dejó a Pigwidgeon junto a Hedwig, le quitó una rana de chocolate de las manos a Harry y se sentó a su lado. Abrió el envoltorio, mordió la cabeza de la rana y se recostó con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiera tenido una mañana agotadora.

- Hay dos prefectos de quinto en cada casa. -explicó Hermione, que parecía muy contrariada, y se sentó también.- Un chico y una chica.

- Y a ver si sabéis quién es uno de los prefectos de Slytherin. -preguntó Ron, que todavía no había abierto los ojos.

- Malfoy. -contestó Harry al instante, convencido de que sus peores temores se confirmarían.

- Por supuesto. -afirmó Ron con amargura; luego se metió el resto de la rana en la boca y cogió otra.

- Y Pansy Parkinson, esa pava. -añadió Hermione con malicia.- No sé cómo la han nombrado prefecta, si es más tonta que un trol con conmoción cerebral...

- Es la mejor definición que te oído, Hermione. -apuntó David sin alzar la vista del libro. Hermione alzó la vista para mirarle y torció el gesto cuando leyó el titulo del libro.

- ¿Quiénes son los de Hufflepuff? -preguntó Harry.

- Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott. -contestó Ron.

- Y Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil son los de Ravenclaw. -añadió Hermione.- Por cierto... David, ¿qué libro estas leyendo?

- ¿Este? -preguntó David, cerrándolo y mostrándoselo a todos.- Es un libro que me compré en Estados Unidos.

- Estoy alucinando... -comento Hermione.- ¿te has comprado un libro sobre magia negra? -todos se giraron, mirando a David y al libro, consecutivamente.

- Para el carro, Hermione. -le aviso el metamorfomago seriamente.- Esto no es un libro sobre magia negra. Analiza como se ve la magia negra alrededor del mundo, que es muy distinto. -la chica alzó las cejas, sin creerse lo que decía David.

- Toma. -le ofreció el libro.- Compruébalo tu misma.

Hermione cogió el libro y se puso a leerlo. David sacó otro de su mochila y su varita y comenzó a leerlo, mientras realizaba el mismo giro de muñeca una y otra vez. Harry se inclinó para leer el titulo: "_Un sendero por la magia defensiva_."

La puerta del compartimento se abría por tercera vez y Harry se volvió; estaba esperando que sucediera, pero eso no significó que el hecho de ver a Draco Malfoy sonriendo con suficiencia, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, le resultara menos desagradable.

- ¿Qué? -le espetó agresivamente antes de que Malfoy pudiera abrir la boca.

- Cuida tus modales, Potter, o tendré que castigarte. -dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras; su lacio y rubio cabello y su puntiaguda barbilla eran iguales que los de su padre.- Mira, a mí me han nombrado prefecto y a ti no, lo cual significa que yo tengo el derecho de imponer castigos y tú no.

- Ya, -replicó Harry.- pero tú eres un imbécil y yo no, así que lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se pusieron a reír y Malfoy torció el gesto.

- Dime, Potter, ¿qué se siente siendo el mejor después de Weasley?

- Cállate, Malfoy. -dijo Hermione con dureza.

- Veo que he puesto el dedo en la llaga. -sentenció Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír.- Bueno, ándate con mucho cuidado, Potter, porque voy a estar siguiéndote como un perro por si desobedeces en algo.

- Malfoy, me la suda que seas prefecto. -le avisó David.

- ¿Qué dices? -preguntó Malfoy.

- Que si tengo que romperte un par de huesos, me da igual que seas prefecto. -le aclaró el metamorfomago, sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Ni se te ocurra... -amenazó Malfoy acercándose a él.

- ¡Largo! -le ordenó Hermione poniéndose en pie. Malfoy dirigió una última mirada maliciosa a Harry y salió del compartimento seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione cerró de golpe la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Harry, quien comprendió de inmediato que ella, igual que él, había entendido lo que había querido decir Malfoy con aquellas palabras, y que la habían impresionado tanto como a él.

- Harry, solo es casualidad. -dijo David, sin dejar de leer.

Hermione miró intensamente al metamorfomago. Desde que en tercero, le había atrapado en aquella clase vacía y le había intentando sonsacar el porque sabía lo que sabía, no se fiaba completamente de él. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces que les había ayudado. Era algo extraño; como si David tuviera dos caras. Una, misteriosa y desconocida para todos, excepto... quizás para Jess; y otra, la que conocían todos, ese David que siempre estaba disponible para ayudar a todo el mundo.

* * *

El viaje acabó sin más consecuencias y los cinco bajaron del tren, ya cambiados. El aire frío de la noche hizo que a David se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Los carruajes ya estaban en su posición habitual, con los inmensos animales que tiraban de ellos. Este verano, Jess había descubierto que aquellos animales tan siniestros se llamaban thestrals y que sólo podían verlos las personas que habían visto y aceptado la muerte de alguien.

- ¿Crees qué Harry podrá verlos? -le susurró a David, aprovechando que Harry estaba más interesado en descubrir porque era la profesora Grubby-Planck y no Hagrid quien guiaba a los nuevos alumnos hasta Hogwarts.

- Supongo que sí; aunque todo depende de si ha aceptado la muerte de Cedric o no. -respondió David.

- Nosotros los vimos en segundo, si no recuerdo mal. -apuntó Jess, forzando su memoria para intentar confirmarlo.

- Si. -dijo David.

- Pero eso fue... nada... un mes después... -dijo Jess con la voz entrecortada.- ¿Tan pronto lo aceptamos, David? ¿Tan insensibles somos? -el metamorfomago abrió sus brazos, sabiendo por el tono de voz de Jessica lo que iba a pasar. La chica hundió su cabeza en el pecho de David y este la abrazó, consolándola.

- No, sihaya. No somos insensibles y dudo mucho que una muerte se pueda aceptar. Creo que lo que hicimos fue darnos cuenta de que, aunque no estén vivos, siempre están con nosotros. -dijo, intentando calmarla. Para su sorpresa, cuando Jessica se separo de él, sus ojos no mostraban lágrimas, solo tristeza.

- Los hecho de menos.

- No eres la única, sihaya. -confeso David.- Incluso mis padres les echan de menos.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó con la sorpresa marcando su rostro.

- Déjame que te cuente algo. -dijo cogiéndola de la mano mientras se dirigían a los carruajes.- Hace una semana o así, no recuerdo bien el día, me levanté por la noche para ir al baño. Y según pasaba por la habitación de mis padres, vi, a través de la puerta entreabierta, que mi madre estaba llorando abrazada a un peluche. ¿Te imaginas a cual?

- Pues... ¡No! -dijo con voz queda.- No será...

- Si, sihaya. -dijo David con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura.- Estaba abrazada a su panda de peluche… ese panda que tenía un hermano.

- El de mi madre. Me contó que los consiguieron en una feria cuando aun no se habían casado con nuestros padres.

- Si, mi madre también me lo ha contado. Sihaya… todos les echamos de menos.

* * *

David y Jess se dirigieron hasta el carruaje más cercano y subieron a él, dejando la puerta abierta para que Harry y los demás, vieran que les habían reservado el sitio.

- ¿De verdad qué no los veis? -se escuchó preguntar a Harry mientras entraba al carruaje.

- ¿De qué habláis? -preguntó Jess, interesada.

- De los caballos que tiran de los carruajes. -respondió Harry.

- Te digo que allí no hay nada. -remarco Ron.

- Harry tiene razón. Hay animales tirando de los carruajes pero no son caballos. -explicó Jess.

- Entonces… ¿qué son? -preguntó Hermione algo molesta por no saber algo.

- Thestrals. -respondió la chica.

- ¡Claro! ¡Eso lo explica todo! -exclamó Hermione.

- ¿Me lo explicas Hermione? -pidió Harry.

- Los thestrals son animales mágicos. Solo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que han visto la muerte. -dijo con tono de profesora.- Tu, Harry, los puedes ver porque viste morir a Cedric; David y Jess porque vieron morir a los padres de Jessica. -un silencio escalofriante se cernió sobre el carruaje.

- Por cierto, -dijo de repente Harry, rompiendo la atmósfera depresiva.- ahora que estamos solos, quiero decirle algo a David. -todos se giraron y vieron como Harry se levantaba, se sentaba junto al metamorfomago y le daba un abrazo.

- ¿Y esto? -preguntó Hermione cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

- Gracias, David. -dijo Harry con una sinceridad que hacia daño.- Gracias por tu carta.

- ¿Qué carta? ¿De qué estáis hablando? -preguntó Hermione que era la única que había salido de su asombro lo suficiente para poder hablar.

Harry sacó un folio doblado de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se lo entregó a Hermione que lo leyó con avidez. Cuando terminó, alzó la vista y David pudo ver en su rostro una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado.

- ¿¡Le explicaste a Harry lo de la Orden!? -preguntó escandalizada.

- Si. -respondió David impertérrito.

- ¡Le prometimos a Dumbledore que no lo haríamos! -gritó Hermione de nuevo.

- Hermione, que te quede claro. Yo obedezco a mi conciencia. –respondió David remarcando cada palabra.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

- Que no me pareció correcto mantener a Harry en la ignorancia.

- Pero se lo prometimos a Dumbledore.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Qué es Dumbledore!

- ¿Y por qué sea Dumbledore tiene derecho a mantener en la oscuridad a Harry? ¿Quién evitó que Voldemort consiguiera la piedra filosofal en primero? ¿Quién salvó a Sirius en tercero? ¿Quién te salvo la vida repeliendo a los dementores en el lago? ¿Quién superó las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Quién vio como mataban a Cedric? ¿Quién vio como Voldemort conseguía un cuerpo de nuevo? ¿Quién lucho contra él, sobrevivió y regresó para avisarnos de su regreso? ¡Harry! ¡Todo lo hizo Harry!

- Lo se... -intentó defenderse Hermione.

- No me interrumpas Hermione. -replicó David duramente.- Harry, el mismo Harry que ha hecho todo eso, tiene como recompensa quedarse dos meses de verano encerrado en una casa donde le odian solo por haber nacido mago. ¿Sabes cuántas familias mágicas lo hubieran dado todo por poder criar a Harry? Y no sólo mágicas... si hasta mis padres hubieran estado encantados de cuidar a Harry. ¿Crees que es justo para Harry?

- No, no es justo. -admitió la chica, abrumada.

- Pues ahora entiendes porque le escribí la carta.

- Entonces... ¿nunca vas a hacer caso a Dumbledore? -preguntó Ron, entrando en la conversación.

- Yo no he dicho eso. -respondió David cortante.- Solo digo que haré lo que me dicte mi conciencia. Obviamente, dependo de mi conocimiento. Si tengo que tomar una decisión pero no tengo información, me dejaré guiar por las personas que saben. Por ejemplo, no se porque Harry tiene que volver cada verano con los Dursley pero tiene que ser algo importante; si no, no tiene sentido hacerle pasar a por esa tortura. En este caso, tengo que depender de Dumbledore que seguro que sabe más que yo.

- Entonces, ¿no confías en Dumbledore? -insistió Ron.

- No, Ron. -aclaró David.- Yo confió en Dumbledore, pero eso no quiere decir que siga todas sus instrucciones sin pensar.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Otro capitulo mas. Ya llegamos a Hogwarts. Como no tengo mas que comentar, pasemos a los agradecimientos.

- A **Lily Masen** por su review del capitulo 4.

- A **marlopar96** por poner de favoritos **"La sombra de Harry. Año 3"**.

- A Kristy SR por su reviews de los capítulos 3 y 4.

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	6. El enemigo se muestra

**Capítulo 6. El enemigo se muestra.**

- ¿Quién es esa? -preguntó de pronto Hermione, señalando hacia la mitad de la mesa de los profesores.

Harry, David y Jess miraron hacia donde indicaba su amiga. Hablando con Dumbledore, que estaba verdaderamente deslumbrante con su túnica morada, se encontraba una bruja rechoncha y bajita, y tenía el cabello pardusco, corto y rizado. Se había puesto una espantosa diadema de color rosa que hacía juego con la esponjosa chaqueta de punto del mismo tono que llevaba sobre la túnica. Entonces la mujer giró un poco la cabeza para beber un sorbo de su copa, y Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca con gran sorpresa, al ver un pálido rostro que recordaba al de un sapo y dos ojos saltones y con bolsas.

- ¡Es Umbridge! -exclamó.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Ron, que acababa de entrar en la conversación.

- ¡Estaba en la vista! ¡Trabaja para Fudge! -exclamó Harry aun sin creérselo.

- Bonita chaqueta. -comentó Ron con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Trabaja para Fudge! -repitió Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.- Entonces ¿qué demonios hace aquí?

- No lo sé...

Hermione volvió a recorrer la mesa de los profesores con los ojos entornados.

- No, -murmuro.- no, seguro que no...

- Me temo que sí, Hermione. -dijo David sabiendo perfectamente que la privilegiada mente de su amiga la había llevado a la temida conclusión.

Harry no entendió a qué se refería, pero no se lo preguntó, pues en ese instante acaparaba su atención la profesora Grubbly-Plank. Eso significaba que los de primer año ya habían cruzado el lago y habían llegado al castillo; y en efecto, unos segundos más tarde se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Por ellas entró una larga fila de alumnos de primero, con pinta de asustados, guiados por la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba en las manos un taburete sobre el que reposaba un viejo sombrero de mago, muy remendado y zurcido, con una ancha rasgadura cerca del raído borde.

Los murmullos que llenaban el Gran Comedor fueron apagándose. Los de primer año se pusieron en fila delante de la mesa de los profesores, de cara al resto de los alumnos, y la profesora McGonagall dejó con cuidado el taburete delante de ellos y luego se apartó.

Los rostros de los de primero relucían débilmente a la luz de las velas. El colegio entero permanecía expectante, conteniendo la respiración. Entonces la rasgadura que el sombrero tenía cerca del borde se abrió, como si fuera una boca, y el Sombrero Seleccionador se puso a cantar:

_Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

_los fundadores del colegio creían_

_que jamás se separarían._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

_un solo deseo compartían:_

_crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

_y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!", decidieron los cuatro amigos_

_sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar. _

_Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

_a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor? _

_Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

_a ellos podía compararse._

_¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

_tan buenas amistades ?_

_Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros_

_toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que tengan pura ascendencia."_

_Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos de probada inteligencia."_

_Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que hayan logrado hazañas."_

_Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos, y trataré a todos por igual."_

_Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

_acogía en su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin sólo aceptaba_

_a los magos de sangre limpia_

_y gran astucia, como él,_

_mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

_a los de mente muy despierta._

_Los más valientes y audaces_

_tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

_La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

_y todo su saber les transmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

_mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

_durante largos años de felicidad,_

_hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

_que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

_Las casas que, como cuatro pilares,_

_habían sostenido nuestra escuela_

_se pelearon entre ellas_

_y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio_

_mucho no podría aguantar,_

_pues siempre había duelos_

_y peleas entre amigos._

_Hasta que por fin una mañana_

_el viejo Slytherin partió,_

_y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

_el colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

_quedaron reducidos a tres_

_volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

_como pensaban estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta, y todos sabéis para qué:_

_yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa_

_porque esa es mi misión,_

_pero este año iré más lejos,_

_escuchad atentamente mi canción:_

_aunque estoy condenado a separaros_

_creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

_y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

_sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

_eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

_las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

_por malignas fuerzas externas,_

_y que si unidos no permanecemos_

_por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

_Que comience la Selección._

El sombrero se quedó quieto y su discurso fue recibido con un fuerte aplauso, aunque por primera vez, según recordaba David, se escucharon al mismo tiempo murmullos y susurros.

- Da aun más mal rollo en vivo. -pensó David.

Tras la siempre eterna Ceremonia de Selección y las pocas, pero siempre acertadas palabras de Dumbledore, las mesas se llenaron de comida y la canción del sombrero quedo aparcada temporalmente, mientras todos los alumnos se ponían las botas con los excelentes platos.

- ¿Y pretende que todas las casas sean amigas? -inquirió Harry echando un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba Draco Malfoy rodeado de admiradores.- Pues lo tiene claro.

- Yo soy amigo de Eve y es de Slytherin. -replicó David mientras se servía algo de agua.- Y hay un par de chicas en la casa verde que no están nada mal. -añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jess, por si acaso. Ron y Harry miraron a David desconcertados. Pronto, Ron y Hermione se enfrascaron en otra de sus típicas discusiones, la cual fue rápidamente ignorada por el resto de la mesa de los leones, que estaban mucho mas interesados en los postres.

* * *

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de comer y el nivel de ruido del Gran Comedor empezó a subir de nuevo, Dumbledore se puso una vez más en pie. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron al instante y todos giraron la cabeza para mirar al director.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnífico banquete, os pido un instante de atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso. -anunció Dumbledore.- Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo. -Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.- El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido, y según dice ya van cuatrocientas sesenta y dos veces...

- Es increíble que lleve la cuenta. -escuchó David decir a Lee Jordan.

...que os recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que podéis revisar en la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho. Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargará de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos complace enormemente presentaros a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo un educado pero no muy entusiasta aplauso que David supuso que se debía al desconcertante aspecto de Umbridge. Después el director siguió diciendo:

- Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa tendrán lugar en...

Se interrumpió e interrogó con la mirada a la profesora Umbridge. Como no era mucho más alta de pie que sentada, se produjo un momento de confusión ya que nadie entendía por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar; pero entonces la profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta, "Ejem, ejem", y los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que se había levantado y de que pretendía pronunciar un discurso.

Dumbledore sólo vaciló unos segundos; luego se sentó con elegancia y miró con interés a la profesora Umbridge, como si lo que más deseara fuera oírla hablar. Otros miembros del profesorado no fueron tan hábiles disimulando su sorpresa. Las cejas de la profesora Sprout habían subido hasta la raíz de su airosa melena, y la profesora McGonagall tenía la boca más delgada que nunca. Era la primera vez que un profesor nuevo interrumpía a Dumbledore. Muchos alumnos sonrieron; era evidente que aquella mujer no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts.

- Gracias, señor director, -empezó la profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa tonta.- por esas amables palabras de bienvenida.

Tenía una voz muy chillona y entrecortada, de niña pequeña, y una vez más volvió a carraspear y continuó su discurso.

- ¡Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts! -sonrió, enseñando unos dientes muy puntiagudos.- ¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran!

David echó un vistazo cansado a su alrededor. Ninguna de las caras que vio tenía el aspecto de sentirse feliz. Más bien al contrario, todas parecían muy sorprendidas de que se dirigieran a ellas como si tuvieran cinco años.

- ¡Estoy impaciente por conoceros a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos!

Al oír aquello, los alumnos se miraron unos a otros; algunos ya no podían contener una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Jess, suspirando.

- Ya me está cayendo mal. -añadió Dean, aunque por una vez su comentario sólo fue escuchado por los que estaban a su alrededor.

La profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta una vez más, pero cuando habló de nuevo su voz ya no sonaba tan entrecortada como antes. Sonaba mucho más seria, y ahora sus palabras tenían un tono monótono, como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria.

- El Ministerio de la Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacisteis podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivaran y desarrollaran mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia.

Al llegar a ese punto la profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa y saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al resto de los profesores, pero ninguno le devolvió el saludo. Las oscuras cejas de la profesora McGonagall se habían contraído hasta tal punto que parecía un halcón, y a Harry no se le escapó la mirada de complicidad que intercambió con la profesora Sprout, mientras Umbridge carraspeaba otra vez y seguía con su perorata.

- Cada nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts ha aportado algo a la gran tarea de gobernar este histórico colegio, y así es como debe ser, pues si no hubiera progreso se llegaría al estancamiento y a la desintegración. Sin embargo, hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso, pues muchas veces nuestras probadas tradiciones no aceptan retoques. Un equilibrio, por lo tanto, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre la permanencia y el cambio, entre la tradición y la innovación, entre lo que forma parte de la misma esencia de la magia y las nuevas visiones. Así como la juventud trae consigo nuevos aires y nuevas ideas; aquellos que ya tenemos experiencia debemos ser guía y faro de estas novedades para discernir si son realmente útiles para el mundo mágico. Este papel es indispensable para el correcto devenir de la educación mágica. Los cambios son necesarios pero no imprescindibles; porque algunos cambios serán para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, se demostrará que fueron errores de juicio. Entre tanto se conservarán algunas viejas costumbres, y estará bien que así se haga, mientras que otras, desfasadas y anticuadas, deberán ser abandonadas. Sigamos adelante, así pues, hacia una nueva era de apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas.

Y tras pronunciar esa ultima frase la mujer se sentó. Dumbledore aplaudió y los profesores lo imitaron, aunque varios de ellos sólo juntaban las manos una o dos veces y luego paraban. Unos cuantos alumnos aplaudieron también, pero el final del discurso, del que en realidad sólo habían escuchado unas palabras, pilló desprevenidos a casi todos, y antes de que pudieran empezar a aplaudir como es debido, Dumbledore ya había dejado de hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge, ha sido un discurso sumamente esclarecedor. -dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.- Y ahora, como iba diciendo, las pruebas de quidditch se celebrarán...

- Sí, sí que ha sido esclarecedor. -comentó Hermione en voz baja.

- Escalofriantemente esclarecedor. -añadió David, reafirmando las palabras de Hermione.

- No nos iréis a decir que os ha gustado. -repuso Ron mirándoles con ojos vidriosos.- Ha sido el discurso más aburrido que he oído jamás, y eso que he crecido con Percy.

- He dicho que ha sido esclarecedor, no que me haya gustado. -puntualizó Hermione.- Ha explicado muchas cosas.

- Y ninguna buena. –añadió de nuevo el metamorfomago.

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo Harry con sorpresa.- A mí me ha parecido que tenía mucha paja.

- Había cosas importantes escondidas entre la paja. -replicó Hermione con gravedad.

- Es lo que pasa con los discursos políticos. Mucha paja para ocultar lo importante.

- ¿En serio? -se extrañó Ron, que no comprendía nada.

- Como, por ejemplo, "_hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso_". O "_recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas._"

- ¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntó Ron, impaciente.

- Te voy a decir lo que significa. -respondió Hermione con tono amenazador.- Significa que el Ministerio está inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y eso es malo? -preguntó Jess, cuyo gesto indicaba que ella también se olía lo que podía pasar.

- Horrible, sihaya. -respondió David.- Si hay algo que es indudablemente malo es que gente que no le interese enseñar, controle la enseñanza. -Hermione no pudo más que afirmar con la cabeza.

De pronto, se produjo un gran estrépito a su alrededor; era evidente que Dumbledore los había despedido a todos, porque los alumnos se habían puesto en pie y se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor. Hermione se levantó muy atolondrada.

- ¡Ron, tenemos que enseñar a los de primero adonde deben ir!

- ¡Ah, sí! -exclamó Ron, que lo había olvidado.- ¡Eh, eh, vosotros! ¡Enanos!

- ¡Ron!

- Es que lo son, míralos... Son pequeñísimos.

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero no puedes llamarlos enanos! ¡Los de primer año! -llamó Hermione con tono autoritario a los nuevos alumnos de su mesa.- ¡Por aquí, por favor! -Harry, David y Jess se quedaron mirando unos segundos a Hermione que había entrado en "_modo prefecta_".

* * *

- Pobrecillos. -bromeó David, mientras salían del Gran Comedor abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.

- Harry, ignóralo. Es lo mejor. -dijo Jess. El metamorfomago, al escuchar esto, giró la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba. La mayoría de miradas y dedos señalaban a Harry por donde iba pasando.

- Maldito _Profeta_. -masculló David entre dientes, dándose cuenta a que venía todo esto. Antes de que David terminara de mover los labios sin emitir sonido, soltando todos los insultos e improperios que se le ocurrían; los tres llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Esto... -comenzó a decir Harry con desánimo, mirando fijamente a la Señora Gorda, que se alisó los pliegues del vestido de raso de color rosa y le devolvió una severa mirada.

- Si no me decís la contraseña, no entráis -dijo con altanería.

- ¡Yo la sé! -exclamó alguien que llegaba jadeando; los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Neville corría hacia ellos.- ¿Sabéis qué es? Por una vez no se me va a olvidar... -afirmó agitando el raquítico cactus que les había enseñado en el tren.- _¡Mimbulus mimbletonia!_

- Correcto. -dijo la Señora Gorda, y su retrato se abrió hacia ellos, como si fuera una puerta, y en la pared dejó a la vista un agujero redondo por el que entraron.

Harry saludó a los gemelos Weasley que estaban junto al tablón de anuncios y seguido por Neville se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos. Un escandaloso bostezo llamo la atención del metamorfomago.

- David, me voy a dormir. -dijo Jess tras cerrar la boca.- Estoy muerta.

- De acuerdo, sihaya. -dijo David sonriendo y besándola.- Descansa mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

- No lo dudes. -respondió sonriendo.

David subió lentamente por la escalera de los chicos, pensando en como iba a planificarse el curso para hacer todo lo que tenia en mente cuando unas acaloradas voces llamaron su atención. Alguien discutía dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué dices? -vio preguntar a Harry.

- No quería que volviera a Hogwarts. -respondió Seamus que se dio la vuelta y sacó el pijama de su baúl, pero sin mirar a Harry.

- Pero ¿por qué? - preguntó éste, perplejo. Seamus no contestó hasta que hubo terminado de abotonarse el pijama.

- Bueno, -respondió con voz tranquila- supongo que... por ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió David rápidamente, para intentar enterarse de que iba la cosa.

- Bueno, -continuó Seamus, dándose cuenta de que había sido David quien había hecho la pregunta.- es que... Esto... Bueno, no sólo por Harry, sino también por Dumbledore...

- ¿Se ha creído lo que cuenta _El Profeta_? -se extrañó Harry.- ¿Cree que soy un

mentiroso y que Dumbledore es un viejo chiflado? -Seamus levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

- Sí, más o menos. -la mirada de incredulidad de Harry, cambio rápidamente a una de odio.

- ¡Eh! -gritó David.- ¡Calmaos los dos! -ambos chicos se giraron hacia él y le asesinaron con la mirada. El metamorfomago ignoró esto y se interpuso entre ellos. Harry no dijo nada. Tiró su varita encima de la mesilla de noche, se quitó la túnica, la metió de cualquier manera en el baúl y sacó el pijama.

- A ver Seamus, explícate. -pidió David, vigilando con el rabillo del ojo a Harry que estaba sentado en la cama, mirándolos fijamente.

- Mi madre lee _El Profeta_ y se ha enterado de que a nuestro director lo han echado del Wizengamot y de la Confederación Internacional de Magos porque está perdiendo la cabeza...

- ¿Dumbledore? ¿Perdiendo la cabeza? -preguntó David sorprendido.

- Mi abuela dice que eso son tonterías. -intervino Neville.- Afirma que el que está perdiendo los papeles es _El Profeta_, y no Dumbledore. Así que ha cancelado la suscripción. Nosotros creemos en Harry. -concluyó con rotundidad. Luego se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la barbilla. Miró a Seamus con cara de sabiondo y añadió.- Mi abuela siempre ha dicho que Quien-tú-sabes regresaría algún día, y asegura que si Dumbledore dice que ha vuelto, es que ha vuelto.

- Gracias por tu opinión, Neville. -dijo irónicamente Seamus.

- A ver Seamus, ¿tu sabes como funciona la prensa? -preguntó David. El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Pues mira, mi padre es periodista y conoce perfectamente como funciona el mundo de la prensa. Te explicaré como va esto. Supongamos que Voldemort ha vuelto, tal y como dicen Dumbledore y Harry... ¿eres capaz de imaginar que significa eso para el Ministerio? -le pregunto a Seamus, el cual volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Significa enfrentarse a una amenaza dormida desde hace 15 años; significa volver al estado de guerra; significa para Fudge, entrar en una realidad que el sabe que no es capaz de dominar y con la que perdería el puesto; y esto, amigo Seamus, es algo que un político egoísta e inútil como nuestro Ministro no es capaz de aceptar. Prefiere emperrarse en negar la realidad que aceptarla y, con ello, perder su carrera política.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con El Profeta? -pregunto Dean.

- Que Fudge esta presionando al Profeta con todo el poder que tiene para convencer a la gente de que Voldemort no ha vuelto y que todo esta bien. -respondió David al chico negro que escuchaba con atención.- En el periodismo muggle se usan tácticas similares.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que Dumbledore tiene razón? -contraatacó Seamus, aún receloso.

- Yo me baso en las evidencias y en las pruebas. Normalmente, la persona que dice creer en algo, es la que tiene que mostrar pruebas y evidencias. Dumbledore y Harry nos mostraron la evidencia más terrible. La muerte de Cedric Diggory. ¿Acaso niegas eso? ¿Acaso niegas que a Cedric le asesinaron con la Avada Kedavra?

- No, pero...

- ¿Pero qué, Seamus? -pregunto David, intentando controlar su mal genio ante la cabezonería del chico.- Veo que necesitas mas pruebas. -David se giró hacia Harry.- Harry, ¿podrías enseñarnos la cicatriz de tu muñeca?

- _Cuidado, David_. -le aviso Hermione.- _Ten cuidado con que desvelas_.

- ¿Cómo sabes que... -pregunto Harry impactado.

- Harry... ¿tengo que recordarte que te escuche contarles la historia a Ron y Hermione? -preguntó el metamorfomago sonriendo. El moreno resopló y se alzó la manga del pijama, dejando ver la cicatriz que le había dejado en la muñeca el corte de Pettigrew.- Esa cicatriz se la hizo uno de sus mortifagos para conseguir sangre de un enemigo y, con ella, permitir que Voldemort recobrara su cuerpo.

- David, por favor, déjalo. -pidió Harry con el rostro torcido de dolor.

- Lo siento, Harry. -dijo David, abrazándolo.- Mira Seamus, estas son las evidencias que Dumbledore y Harry te presentan, ¿cuáles son las que el Ministerio presenta al mundo mágico? Sólo rumores y chorradas de que Harry busca ser el centro de atención y de que Dumbledore esta viejo. Analiza detenidamente unas y otras, Seamus.

* * *

- ¡Hola, Angelina! -saludó Harry a la chica negra que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar.

- ¡Hola! -contestó ella con brío.- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? -Y sin esperar respuesta, añadió.- Me han nombrado capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

- ¡Qué bien! -dijo Harry sonriéndole.

- Sí, bueno... Necesitamos un nuevo guardián ahora que Oliver se ha marchado. Las pruebas serán el viernes a las cinco y quiero que venga todo el equipo. Tenemos que ver quién encaja mejor en esa posición.

- De acuerdo. -contestó Harry.

- ¡Eh, Angie! -exclamó David.- ¿Yo también tengo que estar presente? -la pregunta pilló a la nueva capitana desprevenida y se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

- Si, claro. -respondió.- Aunque eres suplente, formas parte del equipo. -De repente, su sonrisa cambio a un rictus amenazador y cogió de la oreja a David, que dejo caer el tenedor de la impresión.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! -se quejó David.- ¿A qué viene esto, Angelina?

- ¿Por qué me has llamado Angie? -preguntó la chica.

- Escuche a los gemelos llamarte así y me pareció que te quedaba bien. -Angelina soltó inmediatamente al metamorfomago y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde estaban sentados Fred y George.

- Ya no me acordaba de que Wood se marchó. -comentó Hermione con vaguedad mientras se acercaba un plato de tostadas.- Supongo que el equipo lo notará, ¿no?

- Supongo. -contestó Harry, y cogió una de las tostadas del plato de Hermione.- Era un buen guardián...

- De todos modos, no irá mal un poco de sangre nueva, ¿verdad? -observó Ron.

- Claro que sí, Ron. -respondió David, robando otra tostada del plato de Hermione.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall pasó por la mesa repartiendo horarios.

- ¡Mirad lo que tenemos hoy! -gruñó Ron.- Historia de la Magia, clase doble de Pociones, Adivinación y otra sesión doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un solo día!

- Por favor Jess, si me quieres, mátame. -dijo David en tono melodramático. La chica ignoró el comentario de su novio y se puso a leer el Profeta que le había el correo a Hermione. El metamorfomago se inclino sobre su novia y he hizo lo mismo, buscando con interés si había alguna noticia sobre Harry o Dumbledore. La discusión de ayer con Seamus le había echo darse aun más cuenta de que era fundamental estar atentos a lo que decía el enemigo.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Otro capitulo mas y la cosa va rápida. Tengo medio escrito el siguiente, así que no os sorprendáis si veis el aviso pronto. De este capitulo solo quiero pedir opinión sobre que os parecen las dos o tres frases que he introducido en el discurso de Umbridge respecto del original. Ahora tocaría agradecimientos pero como no he dejado tiempo para que leáis el capitulo anterior, pues se queda vacío. :D

Espero que os guste el capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	7. Enfrentamiento con Umbridge

**Capítulo 7. Enfrentamiento con Umbridge.**

Cuando entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Umbridge ya estaba sentada en su sitio. Llevaba la suave y esponjosa chaqueta de punto de color rosa que había lucido la noche anterior, y el lazo de terciopelo negro en la cabeza.

Los alumnos guardaron silencio en cuanto entraron en el aula; la profesora Umbridge todavía era un elemento desconocido y nadie sabía lo estricta que podía ser a la hora de imponer disciplina.

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! -saludó a los alumnos cuando por fin éstos se sentaron. Unos cuantos respondieron con un tímido "_Buenas tardes_".- ¡Ay, ay, ay! -exclamó.- ¿Así saludáis a vuestra profesora? Me gustaría oíros decir: "_Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge._" Volvamos a empezar, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes a todos!

-Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge. -gritó la clase. David movió los labios pero no emitió ningún sonido. Las tonterías no le agradaban.

- Eso está mucho mejor. -los felicitó con dulzura.- ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Guardad las varitas y sacad las plumas, por favor.

Unos cuantos alumnos intercambiaron miradas lúgubres; hasta entonces la orden de guardar las varitas nunca había sido el preámbulo de una clase que hubieran considerado interesante. David lanzó la varita dentro de su mochila, suspirando claramente por lo que sabia que era el inicio del año más tedioso e inútil de toda la historia de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora Umbridge abrió su bolso, sacó su varita, que era inusitadamente corta, y dio unos golpecitos en la pizarra con ella; de inmediato, aparecieron las siguientes palabras:

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: regreso a los principios básicos._

- Muy bien, hasta ahora vuestro estudio de esta asignatura ha sido muy irregular y fragmentado, ¿verdad? -afirmó la profesora Umbridge volviéndose hacia la clase con las manos entrelazadas frente al cuerpo.- Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerio, ha hecho que estéis muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzarais en el año del TIMO. Sin embargo, os complacerá saber que ahora vamos a rectificar esos errores. Este año seguiremos un curso sobre magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el Ministerio. Copiad esto, por favor.- Volvió a golpear la pizarra y el primer mensaje desapareció y fue sustituido por los _«Objetivos del curso»._

_1. Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva._

_2. Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva._

_3. Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia defensiva._

Durante un par de minutos en el aula sólo se oyó el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el pergamino. Cuando los alumnos copiaron los tres objetivos del curso de la profesora Umbridge, ésta preguntó:

- ¿Tenéis todos un ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica_, de Wilbert Slinkhard? -un sordo murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la clase.- Creo que tendremos que volver a intentarlo. -dijo la profesora Umbridge.- Cuando os haga una pregunta, me gustaría que contestarais _"Sí, profesora Umbridge" _o _"No, profesora Umbridge"_. Veamos: ¿tenéis todos un ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica_, de Wilbert Slinkhard? -esta vez, David pasó literalmente de abrir la boca.

- Estupendo. Quiero que abráis el libro por la página cinco y leáis el capítulo uno, que se titula _"Conceptos elementales para principiantes"_. En silencio, por favor.

* * *

David abrió el libro por la pagina cinco, pero no se puso a leer. Ya le había echado un vistazo bastante amplio y era una auténtica perdida de tiempo. De repente, alzó la vista y vio que Hermione no había abierto el libro. De hecho, estaba sentada con la espalda recta como una tabla, la mano levantada y mirando fijamente a la profesora Umbridge. Cuando más de la mitad de la clase miraba a Hermione en vez de leer el libro, la profesora Umbridge decidió que ya no podía continuar ignorando aquella situación.

- ¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, querida? -le dijo a Hermione como si acabara de reparar en ella.

- No, no es sobre el capítulo.

- Ahora estamos leyendo. -repuso la profesora Umbridge mostrando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes.- Si tiene usted alguna duda podemos solucionarla al final de la clase.

- Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso. -aclaró Hermione. La profesora arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Cómo se llama, por favor?

- Hermione Granger.

- Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente. -dijo la profesora Umbridge con decisión y un deje de dulzura.

- Pues yo creo que no. -soltó Hermione sin miramientos.- Ahí no dice nada sobre la práctica de los hechizos defensivos.

- _¡Dala duro, pequeña!_ -exclamó Hermione en la cabeza de David, incapaz de ocultar su alegría.

- ¿La práctica de los hechizos defensivos? -repitió la profesora Umbridge con una risita.- Verá, señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos. Supongo que no espera usted ser atacada durante la clase, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Entonces no vamos a usar la magia?! -exclamó Ron en voz alta.

- Por favor, levante la mano si quiere hacer algún comentario durante mi clase, señor...

- Weasley. -dijo Ron, y levantó una mano.

La profesora Umbridge, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, le dio la espalda. Harry y Hermione levantaron también las manos inmediatamente. La profesora Umbridge miró un momento a Harry con sus ojos saltones antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Hermione.

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más?

- Sí. -contestó ella.- Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así?

- ¿Acaso es usted una experta docente preparada en el Ministerio, señorita Granger? -le preguntó la profesora Umbridge con aquella voz falsamente dulce.

- No, pero...

- Pues entonces me temo que no está cualificada para decidir cuál es el _"único propósito"_ de la asignatura que imparto. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Aprenderán los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos, desde un punto de vista teórico, lo cual es más que suficiente.

* * *

- _¡REPLICALÁ!_ -exigió Hermione con el más peligroso y letal tono de mando que David había escuchado en su vida. La maldición imperio no podía penetrar en su mente y la Legeremancia era inútil contra él, pero este tono le impulsó irremediablemente a hablar.

- Habla de expertos docentes preparados en el Ministerio... -interrumpió David, levantando la mano y alzando la voz por encima de todo el murmullo que la conversación entre Hermione y la profesora Umbridge había creado. Todos se giraron hacia él y la profesora Umbridge sonrío de forma dulce.

- ¿Su nombre?

- David Manning.

- ¿Qué iba a aportar a la clase, señor Manning?

- Usted estaba hablando acerca de expertos docentes preparados en el Ministerio...

- Así es, señor Manning. -interrumpió la profesora Umbridge.- ¿Qué problema tiene con ellos?

- ¡Oh! Con ellos no tengo ningún problema. Lo que yo me estoy preguntando es si usted es uno de esos expertos docentes. -la clase ahogó una exclamación general de sorpresa y David pudo ver que Hermione le miraba con ojos brillantes de admiración.

- ¿Por qué dice eso, señor Manning? -preguntó la profesora Umbridge, desconcertada por el hecho de que unos críos de quince años se atrevieran a desafiar su autoridad.

- Fácil. -respondió David relajadamente.- He estado investigando un poco sobre su persona. Siempre ha sido una persona ligada al Ministerio y a la figura de Fudge; tanto que la llaman _"la niña bonita del ministro"_. Hasta que comenzó su actual desempeño como profesora en Hogwarts, el trabajo que ha desarrollado durante los últimos años fue subsecretaria del Ministro de Magia. Siempre ha realizado lo que se podría considerar trabajo de despacho. Su experiencia en trabajo de campo es nula. Por eso considero que usted no es una experta docente en el ámbito de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

"Aparte, es una persona manipuladora, ambiciosa y que conoce bastante bien los entresijos del poder. Por eso nunca se colocará en la primera línea de fuego, se siente más cómoda manejando los hilos desde las sombras. Aunque he dicho al inicio que su carrera ha ido ligada a la de Fudge, no le apenaría nada abandonarle si ve que ya no es el más fuerte."

"También esta claro a lo que ha venido aquí y porque acaba de decir que su clase se basara en el enfoque teórico sin permitirnos hacer magia. Primero, su querido Fudge teme que, si nosotros adquirimos conocimientos prácticos, Dumbledore nos reclute para una especie de ejercito con el que derrocar el ministerio. Por cierto, es un temor absurdo ya que todos sabemos que Dumbledore ha rechazado en repetidas ocasiones el cargo."

"Segundo, el Ministerio busca obtener el control de Hogwarts y para ello usted hace una doble misión. La primera misión es de espía y hasta los más empanados se dieron cuenta con su larguísimo discurso de principio de curso. La segunda misión es conseguir pruebas de que la administración de Dumbledore es desastrosa y lo quiere conseguir haciendo que no aprobemos el TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Para ello nos impide realizar los hechizos."

"Así cuando nos toque la parte práctica, todos suspenderemos y usted, con el apoyo del Ministerio, podrá decir:

_Ven lo que intentamos decirles. Sus hijos no están siendo bien preparados y, a pesar de que hice todo lo que pude, en un año no puedo arreglar las deficiencias de los tres anteriores._"

"Con esto, conseguirá que los padres se quejen, el consejo escolar vote a favor de echar a Dumbledore y, usted y Fudge, podrán poner a quien quiera como director de Hogwarts."

"Usted no esta aquí para enseñarnos. Esa nunca ha sido su misión. Y por eso tampoco esta cualificada para ser profesora."

* * *

El silencio que siguió al fin de la respuesta de David era tan denso que casi se podía saborear y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo desafilado.

- Señor Manning. -dijo Umbridge con voz suave y gesto serio.- Su arrogancia y falta de respeto hacia mi persona y hacia el Ministro de Magia le acaban de costar treinta puntos a Gryffindor y tres días de castigo conmigo a partir de mañana. Y si se le ocurre abrir la boca en lo que queda de clase, por cada palabra se quitaran diez puntos extras y se añadirá un día más de castigo. ¿Queda claro? -recuperando la sonrisa, se giró hacia la clase que no se había recuperado aún de la impresión.- Si alguien desea realizar alguna pregunta más; por favor, no os reprimáis. -nadie dijo nada.- Estupendo. Como iba diciendo a la señorita Granger, antes de la interrupción, aprenderán los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos...

- ¿De qué va a servirnos eso? -inquirió Harry en voz alta.- Si nos atacan, no va a ser de forma...

- ¡La mano, señor Potter! -canturreó la profesora Umbridge, dándole la espalda, pero otros alumnos también habían levantado la mano.

- ¿Su nombre, por favor? -le preguntó la bruja a Dean.

- Dean Thomas.

- ¿Y bien, señor Thomas?

- Bueno, creo que Harry tiene razón. Si nos atacan, no vamos a estar libres de riesgos.

- Repito… -dijo la profesora Umbridge, que miraba a Dean sonriendo de una forma muy irritante.- ¿espera usted ser atacado durante mis clases?

- No, pero...

La profesora Umbridge no le dejó acabar:

- No es mi intención criticar el modo en que se han hecho hasta ahora las cosas en este colegio, -explicó con una sonrisa poco convincente, estirando aún más su ancha boca.- pero el Ministerio opina que un conocimiento teórico será más que suficiente para que aprueben el examen; y al fin y al cabo para eso es para lo que vienen ustedes al colegio. ¿Su nombre? -añadió mirando a Parvati, que acababa de levantar la mano.

- Parvati Patil. Pero… ¿no hay una parte práctica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que demostrar que sabemos hacer las contramaldiciones y esas cosas?

- Si habéis estudiado bien la teoría, no hay ninguna razón para que no podáis realizar los hechizos en el examen, en una situación controlada -explicó la profesora Umbridge quitándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Sin haberlos practicado de antemano? -preguntó Jessica con incredulidad.- ¿Significa eso que no vamos a hacer los hechizos hasta el día del examen?

- Repito, si habéis estudiado bien la teoría...

- ¿Y de qué nos va a servir la teoría en la vida real? -intervino de pronto Harry, que había vuelto a levantar el puño. La profesora Umbridge lo miró y dijo:

- Esto es el colegio, señor Potter, no la vida real.

- ¿Acaso no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera del colegio?

- No hay nada esperando fuera del colegio, señor Potter.

- ¿Ah, no? -insistió Harry.

- ¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unos niños como ustedes? -preguntó la profesora Umbridge con un exageradísimo tono meloso.

- Humm, a ver... -respondió Harry fingiendo reflexionar.- ¿Quizá... lord Voldemort?

Ron contuvo la respiración, Lavender Brown soltó un grito, Neville resbaló hacia un lado del banco, Jess suspiró, decepcionada de que el nombre de Voldemort generara tanto miedo; David, que había seguido la conversación con cierta indiferencia ya que no quería costarle más puntos a Gryffindor, levantó la vista para ver como Harry perdía diez puntos para Gryffindor y terminaba, tras hablar sobre la muerte de Cedric, acercándose a la mesa de la profesora Umbridge, que escribía de forma frenética algo en un trozo de pergamino rosa.

- Lleve esto a la profesora McGonagall, haga el favor. -le ordenó la profesora Umbridge tendiéndole la nota.- Espere un momento. -dijo antes de que Harry pudiera cogerla. Umbridge sacó otro trozo de pergamino rosa y escribió sobre el rápidamente.- Señor Manning, coja esta nota y llévela junto al señor Potter a la profesora McGonagall. -David, aguantándose las ganas hechizar a la profesora, se acercó a la mesa y le quitó la nota enrollada bruscamente de las manos.

* * *

Los dos chicos salieron de clase sin despedirse de nadie. Harry estaba más enfadado que un hipogrifo insultado, mientras que David no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de si mismo por haberle dejado las cosas claras a Umbridge o mal por haberle hecho perder treinta puntos a Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, los dos se miraron y David, alzando los hombros, tocó a la puerta. Se escucharon unos ligeros pasos y la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta del despacho.

- Manning, Potter, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían de estar en clase? -preguntó sorprendida de ver que eran ellos quienes habían llamado. Ambos entregaron su correspondiente nota como toda respuesta. La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño al ver el color de las mismas y les indicó con un gesto que entraran en el despacho.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo la profesora McGonagall, volviéndose hacia Harry.- ¿Es verdad?

- ¿Si es verdad qué? -preguntó él con un tono mucho más agresivo de lo que era su intención.

- ¿Es verdad que has gritado a la profesora Umbridge?

- Sí.

- ¿La has llamado mentirosa?

- Sí.

- ¿Le has dicho que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto?

- Sí.

La profesora McGonagall se sentó detrás de su mesa y se quedó mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, dejó la nota de la profesora Umbridge sobre la mesa y miró con seriedad a Harry.

- Debes tener cuidado, Potter.

El tono de voz de la profesora McGonagall no se parecía en nada al que él estaba acostumbrado a oír; no era enérgico, seco y severo, sino lento y angustiado, y mucho más humano de lo habitual.

- La mala conducta en la clase de Dolores Umbridge podría costarte mucho más que un castigo y unos puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué quiere...?

- Utiliza el sentido común, Potter. -lo atajó la profesora McGonagall, y volvió rápidamente al tono al que tenía acostumbrados a sus alumnos.- Ya sabes de dónde viene, y por lo tanto también debes saber bajo las órdenes de quién está.

En ese instante sonó la campana que señalaba el final de la clase. Por todas partes se oía el ruido de cientos de alumnos que se movilizaban como una manada de elefantes.

- Aquí dice que te ha impuesto un castigo todas las tardes de esta semana, y que empezarás mañana. -prosiguió la profesora McGonagall, y miró de nuevo la nota de la profesora Umbridge.

David, que había escuchado la conversación como si viera un partido de tenis, vio como el rostro de Harry se desencajaba.

- Pero... ¡las pruebas de quidditch para el nuevo guardián son este viernes! ¡No puedo perdérmelas, profesora! -exclamó con furia.

- No puedo hacer nada, Potter. Ella tiene derecho a castigarte como vea oportuno.

- Pero si he dicho la verdad. -replico.

- ¿Te crees que a Dolores Umbridge le importa la verdad? -preguntó retóricamente.- ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerte al margen y controlar tu temperamento! ¡Y eso va también por usted, señor Manning! -apuntó fijando su mirada en los ojos del metamorfomago.

- Bien, Potter, no hay más que hablar. -concluyó la profesora McGonagall.- Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Puedes irte. -Harry salió del despacho echo un basilisco y, por lo poco que David pudo oír cuando paso a su lado, iba acordándose de toda la familia de la profesora Umbridge en términos no muy agradables.

* * *

- Siéntate Manning. -dijo la profesora McGonagall, ofreciéndole la silla que Harry acababa de dejar libre. El metamorfomago obedeció y se quedó mirando el borde de la mesa, mientras la profesora leía la nota.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -preguntó la profesora McGonagall. David alzó la vista y vio el rostro confundido de la animaga.

- ¿A qué se refiere profesora? -preguntó David casi tan confundido como ella.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz de leer con tanta precisión las intenciones no sólo de la profesora Umbridge si no también del Ministerio?

- ¡Ah, eso! Pues lo he supuesto a través de lo que he estado leyendo durante todo el verano en _"El Profeta"_, junto a lo que me contó Harry sobre su juicio y lo que me ha contado mi padre sobre como son los políticos.

- ¿Su padre, señor Manning? -preguntó McGonagall sin saber a que se refería.

- Si, claro. Mi padre es periodista, hace muchas entrevistas a políticos y escribe mucho sobre política. Debe ser que de tanto leer sus artículos, escuchar sus entrevistas y lo que comentaba por casa, pues uno acaba entiendo ciertas cosas.

- Debo reconocer que es ciertamente impresionante, señor Manning. -admitió la animaba.- Sin embargo, debo desaconsejar que vuelva a enfrentarse a la profesora Umbridge de esa manera.

- Descuide, profesora… si ya me he quedado a gusto. -dijo de broma. La mirada de la profesora le indicó que bromear no había sido una buena idea.

- Señor Manning, esto es serio. -replico McGonagall con cierto tono de decepción en la voz.- Tu análisis es increíblemente certero y me imagino que no te costará mucho imaginar que nada bueno saldrá si no te tomas en serio a la profesora Umbridge. No será la persona más inteligente pero sabe perfectamente a quien representa, el poder que tiene y cual es su misión. No deberías entrometerte, David. -el escuchar a la profesora McGonagall llamarle por su nombre, le hizo darse cuenta que esto no era una reprimenda; era el consejo de alguien que se preocupaba de verdad por él.

- Gracias, profesora. -dijo David. McGonagall le miró y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. -leyó de nuevo la nota de la profesora Umbridge.- Estás castigado los tres próximos días por las tarde. Espero que sea la ultima vez que sucede esto. -David afirmó con la cabeza.- Si no tienes ninguna duda más, puedes irte.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Otro capitulo mas. La verdad es que me lo he pasado bastante bien escribiendo este capitulo, sobre todo la parte en la que David le tira a la cara a Umbridge todo su "plan secreto". XDDDD Y pasemos a los agradecimientos:

- A **Kristy SR** por sus reviews de los capítulos 5 y 6.

Espero que os guste este capitulo. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	8. Bajo la muda

**Capítulo 8. Bajo la muda.**

- ¡Ay! -se quejó David al notar un pinchazo en la nuca. Se giró, buscando que o quien era el causante de aquello, pero allí había nadie. Levantó la cabeza para estirar el cuello cuando vio un avión de papel levitando sobre el. El metamorfomago estiró el brazo y lo atrapó intentando no arrugarlo. Era un avión de color blanco que tenía algo escrito a lo largo de su superficie; la punta doblada hacia un lado indicaba que había sido la causa del pinchazo en la nuca. Desdobló el papel y se acercó a una de las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos para poder leerla bien.

_Hola David,_

_Soy Daphne Greengrass. Te sorprenderá que una Slytherin se comunique con un Gryffindor pero quiero hablar contigo acerca de un tema relacionado con Eve. Te espero detrás del Invernadero 1 al finalizar las clases._

_Daphne._

- Esto es muy raro, ¿no? -preguntó a su interior.

- _Si, sin duda._ -respondió Hermione.- _No tengo ni idea a que se puede deber o que puede querer Daphne. _

- ¿Qué sabes de ella? -preguntó David.

- _Bastante poco. No me relacione de ninguna manera con ninguna de las chicas Slytherin. Durante la época que estuve encerrada en Avalon, pude ver como se había desarrollado mi versión de la historia y Daphne no apareció por ningún sitio. Su hermana Astoria se caóo con Draco Malfoy, el cual es uno de los mortifagos más cercanos a Voldemort, gracias a su "buen hacer" en los hechos del sexto año. Sólo se que se fue del país poco después de acabar la guerra y nunca volvió._

- ¿Ilusiones, miedos?

- _Nada, David._

- De acuerdo.

- _¿Vas a ir a verla?_

- Quiere hablar conmigo sobre Eve. -respondió David.- Si la está pasando algo, quiero saberlo.

- _Sabes que puede ser una trampa._ -le advirtió Hermione.

- Lo se. Pero prefiero caer en una trampa que quedarme al margen de lo que le pueda pasar a Eve. Es mi amiga.

- _Si no llegar a ser por mi, podrías haber acabado fácilmente en Hufflepuff._ -comentó Hermione.

- No, te recuerdo que el Sombrero Seleccionador me iba a poner en Ravenclaw justo antes de atravesar mis defensas mentales como si fueran de mantequilla y ver lo que fuera que quisiera ver.

- _De verdad..._ -dijo Hermione con voz incrédula.- _Aún no se como lo hizo... no tengo ni idea._

* * *

David comprobó si su varita estaba bien acoplada a la funda y si el mecanismo de extracción instantánea de la misma funcionaba como debía. Si iba a caer en una trampa, caería llevándose a más de uno. Ando sin demostrar nerviosismo hasta el Invernadero 1, vigilando su entorno por si veía algo raro o si había alguna _Tentácula Venenosa_ con ganas de fiesta.

Al llegar a la parte posterior del invernadero, se encontró a una chica de piel clara que leía un libro, apoyada en el muro posterior del edificio.

- ¿Daphne? -preguntó David, preparado para reaccionar al más mínimo signo de peligro. La melena rubia de la chica voló ligeramente con el giro de su cabeza, dejando ver al metamorfomago un par de ojos verdes claro. El chico no pudo más reconocer que la serpiente era una verdadera belleza, glacial y hasta intimidante, pero indudablemente bella.

- ¿Manning? -inquirió la chica, levantando ligeramente la varita.- ¡Identifícate! -el metamorfomago sorprendido por esa reacción tan brusca, imitó rápidamente el color y la longitud del pelo de la Slytherin.

- No creo que haya muchos que puedan hacer esto, Daphne. -ironizó David mientras hacia regresar su pelo a la normalidad. La chica se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y se acercó a él.- Bien... ¿qué le ocurre a Eve, Daphne? ¿A quién tengo que enseñar una lección? ¿Quién es el idiota que se ha metido con ella?

- Crabbe y Goyle. -respondió inmediatamente. David alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que los tarugos de Crabbe y Goyle se hayan metido con Eve tras ver lo que le llevaba haciendo a su amo Draco durante todos estos años en Hogwarts.- Bueno... en realidad, lo intentaron.

- ¿Cómo que lo intentaron? ¿Te importaría explicarte, Daphne? -pidió David. La chica alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo por donde se movían algunas nubes, pensando en como plantear la explicación que le tenía que dar al metamorfomago.

* * *

_Eve entró en la sala común, terminando de repasar mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer de deberes. Sin embargo, se sentó en su sillón favorito, aquel que estaba más cerca de la ventana que daba al lago, para escribirle una carta a su madre. Tenía como costumbre escribirla cada quince días pero esta vez se había retrasado un poco debido a la sobrecarga de deberes de principio de curso. Saludo a Daphne que estaba sentada escribiendo algo y giró el sillón con un toque de varita para poder quedar de frente a la ventana. Cuando iba a sacar la pluma, una voz grave dijo:_

_- ¡Lestrange! -Eve se asomó por el respaldo del sillón y vio a Crabbe y a Goyle que la apuntaban con sus varitas. -No queremos tenerte por aquí. El Sombrero te puso en Slytherin pero no eres una autentica miembro de esta casa. -la forma de decirlo, hizo comprender a Eve que este discurso no era suyo. _

_- Malfoy les ha obligado a aprendérselo. -pensó la chica. _

_Sin preocuparse por responder, sacó su varita aprovechando la cobertura que le daba el sillón y se mantuvo en una tensa espera, atenta a cualquier movimiento de los dos matones. De repente, el sillón se dio la vuelta sólo, colocando a Eve de cara a los dos chicos; dos rayos azules salieron de sus varitas. La chica reconoció el hechizo inmediatamente. Conjuro empujón. Para sorpresa de Daphne, que esperaba que Eve se hubiera quedado paralizada de miedo, la hija de Rabastan Lestrange se levantó de un salto y con un movimiento fluido esquivo ambos hechizos que golpearon en el sillón, desplazándolo unos metros hasta que se chocó con la pared. Crabbe y Goyle que no se habían dado cuenta de que lo que significaba la agilidad que había demostrado la chica, volvieron a lanzar el mismo hechizo. El resultado fue el mismo. Otro movimiento fluido de Eve y otro mueble que terminaba estampado contra la pared._

_- ¡Expelliarmus! -exclamó Eve, apuntando a Crabbe. El rayo rojo golpeó al chico en la cadera haciéndole poner la rodilla en tierra y provocando que su varita cayera bajo otro de los sillones de la sala común. Goyle retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido por como se habían desarrollado las cosas._

_- Goyle, deberías de bajar la varita. -le aconsejó Daphne._

_- ¡Tu cállate, Greengrass! -exclamó furioso.- Y ten cuidado, Draco dice que cuando tome el lugar que le corresponde, no le valdrás ni de calientacamas.- ¡Desmaius! -exclamó. El hechizo aturdidor voló hacia Eve que con un giro de varita movió una silla para que interceptara el hechizo. _

_- ¡No le hables así a Daphne! -dijo Eve con una voz cargada de odio.- ¡Expelliarmus! -esta vez el hechizo golpeó en la cabeza de Goyle que salió volando chocándose contra los mullidos sillones del enorme sofá que presidía la sala común._

_- ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? -exclamo Malfoy cuando vio la escena dantesca que presidía la sala común.- ¡Tú! -exclamó furioso al ver a Eve con la varita preparada.- ¿Te has atrevido a atacar a Crabbe y a Goyle? ¡Me las pagarás!_

_- ¡Yo que tu no me movería, Draco! -dijo Daphne, apuntándole con su varita._

_- ¿Greengrass? -preguntó incrédulo el rubio.- ¿¡Qué haces defendiendo a la traidora!?_

_- Esta calientacamas ha tomado una decisión y si no te llevas a tus matones y nos dejas en paz, te hago pasar la noche en la enfermería. Elige rápido. -amenazó la chica con gesto serio, acercándose más a Eve, que intentaba mantener la concentración, a pesar de que la sorpresa y la estupefacción iban ganando terreno._

_Malfoy viéndose en desventaja, reunió a sus aún aturdidos amigos y salió de la sala común echando pestes por la boca. Daphne guardó la varita y regresó a sus deberes. Eve hizo lo propio con la suya pero se quedó mirando a la rubia, sin saber que decir. Su relación con Daphne era educada pero escasa. Nunca se había metido con ella pero tampoco había protegido. Ahora que lo que pensaba, Daphne nunca había tenido una relación muy profunda con nadie, salvo con su hermana Astoria y Tracey. Siempre se las había arreglado para pasar desapercibida ante las tonterías de Malfoy._

_- ¿Daphne? -inquirió Eve, intentando no molestarla. La rubia alzó la vista y Eve pudo ver que sus ojos verdes refulgían de rabia._

_- ¿Qué quieres Eve? -replicó de mala manera.- Lo siento, Eve. No quería responderte así. Pero es que... -apretó el puño con ira.- Calientacamas... ¿Cómo se atreve? -respiró un par de veces, intentando calmarse.- Dime Eve, ¿qué querías decirme?_

_- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Eve.- ¿Por qué me has defendido?_

_- Porque no te lo mereces. -respondió la chica._

_- Gracias, Daphne. -dijo Eve emocionada.- Bueno, te dejo con tus deberes. No quiero molestarte más. -la chica giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la escalera que daba acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas, no sin antes recoger el trozo de pergamino donde tenía intención de escribir la carta._

_- Eve, espera. -dijo Daphne, antes de que la chica desapareciera._

_- Dime._

_- Se que has aprendido a mover la silla sin decir el conjuro porque eso se enseña a todos los Slytherin... bueno a todos los que son capaces de aprenderlo, porque cierta pareja... -el tono de voz de Daphne le indico a Eve que se refería a Crabbe y Goyle.- y el hechizo de desarme lo aprendimos todos los que no lo sabíamos después de ver lo que le hizo Snape a Lockhart; pero... esa forma de moverse, esa agilidad, ¿dónde has aprendido a moverte así? -Daphne alzó una ceja al ver la sonrisa que surgía en el rostro de Eve._

_- Daphne, puede que no te guste la respuesta. -avisó la chica.- ¿Te sigue interesando?_

_- Claro. -respondió con seguridad._

_- Pregunta a David Manning._

* * *

- Así que así ocurrió todo... -dijo David, unos segundos después de que Daphne terminara de relatar la historia.

- Bien David. ¿Cómo es que Eve puede moverse de esa forma?

- Porque yo la entrene. -respondió el metamorfomago.

- Estás de coña, ¿verdad? -replicó Daphne, intentando no reírse.

- Si quieres te lo demuestro. -dijo David de forma retadora. Daphne miró al metamorfomago y la sonrisa que le devolvió, la enardeció.

- Hazlo. -le ordenó la Slytherin.

- Toma, guarda mi varita. -dijo David, ofreciéndosela a la chica.

- ¿Qué pretendes? -preguntó Daphne sin tocar la varita del metamorfomago.

- Si quieres que te lo demuestre, guárdate mi varita. -insistió David, casi metiéndosela en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A ver, ¿cómo me lo vas a demostrar? -preguntó la chica mientras observaba como el chico caminaba hasta colocarse a unos siete u ocho metros de ella.

- Es sencillo. ¿Puedes invocar una cuenta atrás de un minuto? -Daphne musitó el conjuro y la cuenta atrás apareció.- Yo me quedó aquí y tu tienes un minuto para intentar golpearme con un hechizo de color, ¿entendido? -Daphne no veía cual era el objetivo de la prueba, pero la curiosidad por saber cómo David había enseñado a Eve a moverse así, pudo con ella.

- Activa la cuenta atrás. -Daphne giró su varita y el reloj comenzó a descender hacia el cero. Sin perder un sólo segundo, la chica comenzó a bombardear al metamorfomago con hechizos de color.

David, sonriendo como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo, comenzó a esquivar los conjuros que le lanzaba Daphne. Tras los dos primeros intentos, el metamorfomago comprobó claramente que la chica había recibido entrenamiento mágico desde su infancia. Eve le había comentado que esto era algo habitual en las familias de sangre pura durante alguna de sus clases de entrenamiento. La precisión de los hechizos de Daphne era superior incluso a los suyos propios. Los años extra de manejo de una varita se notaban claramente, especialmente en algo que le había explicado la novia de su tío.

April le había contado que la magia era simplemente otra forma de energía y que, al igual que el resto de sucesos, seguía la tercera ley de Newton: "_Toda acción produce una reacción igual y contraria."_ En el caso del uso de hechizos, esta ley se desarrollaba de la siguiente manera: _"Cada vez que alguien lanza un hechizo, parte de la magia usada genera una reacción hacia el lanzador. Esta reacción ha sido denominada "retroceso" e implica una cierta desviación de la dirección en la que está apuntada la varita y una ligera tensión que se va a acumulando en el brazo que sujeta la varita. Este retroceso es más acusado cuanto más potente es el hechizo o cuando más energía se volcaba en el mismo_."

Lo que David podía ver en la forma en la que Daphne manejaba su varita, es que, inconscientemente, movía ligeramente su mano tras realizar el hechizo para corregir el efecto de desviación que provocaba el "retroceso".

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de moverte así? -preguntó Daphne con la boca abierta.

- No ha sido suficiente. -dijo David con cierto tono de decepción en su voz. Daphne se fijó donde miraba el metamorfomago y comprobó, no sin cierta satisfacción, que las mangas y la zona inferior de la túnica estaban ligeramente manchadas de color verde.- Por eso odio estas túnicas a la hora de los duelos; cuando te mueves, los bajos vuelan más de lo recomendable y le da más superficie de impacto al enemigo. La ropa muggle es mucho mejor para los duelos.

- Insisto, ¿cómo eres capaz de moverte así? Ha sido increíble.

- Entrenamiento, entrenamiento y más entrenamiento.

- ¿Entrenamiento? -preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Cómo has entrenado esto? ¿Dónde?

- Eh... -dijo David, sin estar seguro de si debía revelar la localización de la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Daphne.

- No se si debo decírtelo. -admitió David.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

- Es personal. -dijo el metamorfomago, mintiendo a medias. Era personal, respecto al hecho de que era un lugar que Jess, Eve y él consideraban propio; pero, su mayor preocupación era que, dentro de unas semanas, sería la base del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

- Si quieres firmamos un contrato mágico de secreto. -sugirió Daphne.

- _Eso es imposible._ -intervino Hermione.- _Un contrato mágico de secreto exige que, al menos, alguno de los firmantes sea mayor de edad mágicamente. Ni tu, ni Daphne cumplís esa condición._

- Daphne, ese contrato no lo podemos crear. -dijo David repitiendo lo que le acaba de explicar Hermione.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó la chica, sorprendida de los conocimientos del metamorfomago.- Tu eres hijo de muggles, ¿no?

- Si, pero eso no me impide leer. -respondió sonriente. Daphne miró al metamorfomago, reestructurando, ahora que sabía algo más, la opinión que tenía de él.

- Si, tienes razón en que no podemos hacerlo; pero a lo que me refería es que podemos hacer una especie de contrato similar. -David se quedó pensando. El posible contrato le daría seguridad pero no quería llegar a ese extremo.

- Daphne, no puedo confirmarte nada aún. -dijo David con sinceridad.- Tengo que hablar con un par de personas; esto no sólo me incumbe a mí. Cuando obtenga las respuestas, te aviso.

* * *

David entró en la Sala de los Menesteres y sacó el libro de magia defensiva que había comprado en Estados Unidos, bajo el consejo de April. Había estado examinando la lista de conjuros defensivos y había elegido... bueno Hermione lo había elegido por él con la excusa de que le iba a ser imprescindible para la misión.

_Escudo Adamantino._

_Este conjuro defensivo es una evolución reciente del conjuro "Guarda de hierro" creado en la Edad Media. Fue creado por el mago y herrero mágico japonés, Takuma Ishi. _

_La realización del conjuro es la siguiente: Se traza con la varita una cruz (la longitud de la línea vertical indicara la altura del escudo y la longitud de la horizontal indicara la anchura del escudo) mientras se dice: ¡Adamanto!_

_Este conjuro toma la forma de una amplia barrera de color gris y es impermeable a cualquier tipo de ataque o efecto no mágico; siendo totalmente permeable a la magia. Con este escudo se pueden repeler todas las armas muggles con la excepción de las armas nucleares. (Aunque hay rumores no confirmados que algún mago japonés protegió con este escudo a varias personas de los efectos de la bomba atómica lanzada sobre Nagasaki)_

* * *

- Deja ya el libro. -dijo Eve, quitándoselo de las manos.- ¿Es así también en casa, Jess? -preguntó a la chica que la acompañaba. Jess afirmó con la cabeza mientras sonría.

- Hola Eve, siempre es un placer. -saludó de buen humor.- Hola sihaya. -dijo antes de besarla.

- Bien David, ¿qué nos querías decir? -preguntó Eve mientras se sentaba en otro de los sillones que había creado la Sala de los Menesteres a petición del metamorfomago.

David les resumió rápidamente su conversación con Daphne y las dudas que tenía acerca de si era adecuado enseñarle la Sala de los Menesteres o no.

- ¿Qué opináis vosotras?

- Yo voto a favor. -respondió Eve, sin dudarlo.- Además, así podríamos entrenar juntas y seria más divertido.

- A mi no me parece mala idea, siempre y cuando sepas más de ella. -apuntó Jess. David comprobó con cierto placer que Jess había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

- Eve, ¿tu qué sabes de ella? -preguntó David.

- Bastante poco. Se que es sangre pura, que tiene una hermana pequeña que se llama Astoria y que su mejor amiga es Tracey Davis.

- ¿Relación con el resto de Slytherins?

- Educada y mínima, salvo con Tracey y odia a Malfoy después de que descubriera que la consideraba una calientacamas.

- Eso es un punto a su favor. -dijo el metamorfomago sin poder evitarlo.- De acuerdo, hablare con ella y depende de lo que me cuente así hacemos. Aunque si se ofreció a firmar un contrato mágico de secreto, será por algo.

* * *

- ¡_Adamanto_! -David movía su varita en forma de cruz, intentando dominar el escudo adamantino. Por primera vez en los cinco años que llevaba en Hogwarts, el metamorfomago sentía la frustración de no conseguir realizar un hechizo.

- _Concéntrate más._ -replico Hermione que se había alzado a la posición de profesora.- Esto es nivel avanzado y, además, los hechizos defensivos se encuentran entre los más complicados de hacer.

- Érebo, ¿podrías ayudar? -preguntó David a la otra presencia de su mente.

- _Negativo colega._ -respondió de buen humor. David desconocía el porqué, pero desde que le había preguntado por cuáles eran sus ilusiones y sus objetivos, Érebo estaba mucho más animado y dispuesto a ayudar que antes. Ahora más que una presencia oscura que pretendía controlarle parecía un amigo; si, un amigo con memorias increíblemente antiguas, indudablemente oscuro y siempre inclinado a hacer daño a los demás; pero un amigo, al fin al cabo.

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó David.

- _A pesar de que nuestra relación es ciertamente positiva y que ya no intento dominarte,_ -reconoció a regañadientes.- _mi esencia sigue siendo oscura, la magia que puedo transmitirte sigue totalmente enfocada a la agresión. No puedes usarla para realizar un hechizo cuyo objetivo es la protección. Es incompatible._

- Tiene sentido. -admitió David, algo decepcionado.

- _Eso no es necesariamente malo, David. _-apuntó el Doppelganger.- _No es bueno que dependas de mí. Además, si dominas este tipo de hechizos, sólo usando tus propias fuerzas... bueno, es un gran avance._

- _¿Qué te ha pasado, Érebo?_ -intervino Hermione, para sorpresa de ambos. Esto no era nada habitual; que David recordara, esta era la primera vez que Hermione se dirigía directamente al Doppelganger.

- _Lo primero es lo primero. Es un placer hablar contigo, señorita Granger._ -dijo Érebo educadamente. David sonrío internamente. El Doppelganger le había dicho cientos de veces que era igual que el, sólo que en una versión más oscura, y esto lo confirmaba. El propio David podría haberse dirigido a la Hermione real con las mismas palabras, si la hubiera conocido en persona.

- _Mentiría si diría que también lo es para mi, Doppelganger._ -replico Hermione, intentando ser educada.

- _Refrescante sinceridad. _-dijo Érebo, divertido.- _Respondiendo a tu pregunta. En realidad, no me ha pasado nada. Lo que ves es el desarrollo natural de la relación entre un Doppelganger y su fuente cuando ambos consiguen estar en buen término. Digamos que la conexión va en ambos sentidos. La fuente obtiene acceso a parte del poder del Doppelganger, su sabiduría... y esta algo más inclinado a la agresión que en condiciones normales; y el Doppelganger obtiene ciertas características y conocimientos de la fuente. En mi caso, pues siento más aprecio por Jessica debido a los sentimientos de David hacia ella; odio más, si es que eso es posible, a Malfoy debido a lo que siente David hacia él y tengo acceso al conocimiento de los libros guardados en su memoria._

- _¿Cómo es eso posible?_ -preguntó Hermione.

- _Porque soy él._ -respondió el Doppelganger como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- _Cuando el aprende algo (si no lo tenía ya en mis memorias raciales), yo lo aprendo; y lo hago a su misma velocidad._

* * *

- ¡David! ¡Despierta! -exclamó una voz, sacando a David de la conversación con las otras presencias de su mente. El metamorfomago parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a Daphne.

- Perdona Daphne. Estaba en mi mundo.

- Si, no hace falta que lo jures. -resopló la rubia.- Bien, ¿has hablado todo lo que tenías que hablar? ¿Qué decisión has tomado?

- Antes de responderte, tengo curiosidad por una cosa.

- A ver, ¿qué se le ha ocurrido a tu cabeza? -preguntó Daphne, sorprendiendo al metamorfomago que casi inmediatamente sonrío al darse cuenta lo que significaba esa pregunta.

- Tu has hablado de mí con Eve más de lo que me contaste, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. -respondió la chica.

- Daphne, tengo que reconocer que siempre he tenido la impresión de que Malfoy era.. como podría decirlo... el jefe de los Slytherin de tu curso; que todos y todas le obedecíais sin rechistar. Tras lo que me contaste, se que tu no entras dentro de ese grupo. -Daphne alzó las cejas, remarcando que "eso era más que evidente".- Pero me gustaría saber, si tu quisieras contármelo, que ocurre en realidad dentro de Slytherin. -la chica miró fijamente al metamorfomago que se sintió ciertamente intimidado por lo glacial de aquella mirada; si en vez de verdes, fueran azules, David estaría frente a un iceberg.

- No hay problema. -respondió la chica para sorpresa de David.- La verdad es que puede que me venga bien soltar el veneno que tengo guardado. -David se mordió la lengua para no soltar el comentario obvio.

- Soy todo oídos.

- La verdad sea dicha, Malfoy cree tener más poder del que realmente tiene. Si exceptuamos a Crabbe y a Goyle, ninguno de los Slytherin de mi generación le hace caso, a no ser que lo diga Malfoy pueda ayudarlos con sus propios planes. Al contrario que su padre, que si que tiene un cierto dominio sobre casi todas las familias debido a su amplio poder económico y sus contactos en el Ministerio.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! -dijo David irónicamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Draco no hace más que alardear de ello y hay algunos indicios de lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts durante los últimos años que también señalan hacia ahí.

- Si te refieres a lo del hipogrifo, estás en lo cierto.

- Ese es uno de ellos. –afirmo David, frunciendo el ceño.

- La relación de Malfoy con el resto es... variable. Utiliza a Crabbe y Goyle como si fueran sus criados (igual que su padre); Blaise le cae más o menos bien, aunque odia que le lleve la contraria; Pansy es para él, un juguete que puede usar cuando quiera y... respecto al resto…. ignorancia mutua. Creo que es a Nott al único que considera que puede estar a su altura. Respecto a mí... ¡CALIENTACAMÁS LO SERÁ SU MADRE! -exclamó a viva voz sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera oírla.

- Gracias Daphne. -dijo David sinceramente.- Tiene mérito esto que acabas de hacer.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó la chica, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.- Me importa bastante poco lo que puedan pensar los demás. Yo hago lo que creo, no tengo porque responder ante nadie. -David no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con lo que decía. En eso eran similares, respondían de sus acciones ante ellos mismos.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuál ha sido la decisión de tu "grupito"?

- No nos llames "grupito". -dijo David con el peligro tiñendo su voz. Daphne dio un paso atrás intimidada; lo que había podido ver que cruzaba los ojos del metamorfomago por un segundo, daba miedo.

- Lo siento, no quería ofender. -se disculpó la chica.

- No importa. Reconozco que yo también he sido un poco brusco. -dijo David como si nada hubiera pasado.- Si es tan amable de acompañarme, señorita Greengrass. -dijo dejándola pasar. Daphne le miró con cara rara pero sonrío al pasar por delante de el.

* * *

-Vaya Greengrass, ¡que decepción! -exclamó Draco Malfoy, girando la cabeza de lado a lado.- Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto para elegir amistades, aunque entre lo del otro día con Lestrange y ahora esto, veo que te tenía en muy alta estima. -Daphne se giró hacia él, apretando los puños y, aguantándose las ganas de hechizarle, le atravesó con una mirada asesina.

- Mira Malfoy, me impor...

- ¡Malfoy! -exclamó David, bastante molesto por lo que le acababa de decir a Daphne. Sonaba extraño hasta para él, pero ya consideraba a Daphne su amiga y si algo no soportaba David Manning, es que alguien se metiera con sus amigos.- ¡Por qué no nos haces un favor y te mueres! ¡Así no tendremos que seguir soportando tu estupidez!

Sin preocuparse de mirar atrás, continuó subiendo las escaleras que conectaban la planta baja con la primera planta; Daphne que se había quedado mirando alternativamente al metamorfomago y a Malfoy, no tardó en seguirle con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, debido al gesto de estupefacción que se había quedado plasmado en rostro del rubio.

- Debo reconocer que ha sido una gran respuesta. -dijo Daphne a David mientras seguían subiendo escaleras.

- Gracias, pero no es la mejor que he escuchado. -admitió el metamorfomago.- La de Harry en el tren fue aún mejor.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde vamos?

- A nuestro sitio de entrenamiento. -respondió.

- ¿Nuestro?

- Sí, claro. Ahora es tuyo, de Jess, de Eve y mío. -Daphne miró fijamente la nuca del metamorfomago, preguntándose que más sorpresas tendría guardadas en los bolsillos de su túnica. Nunca se había encontrado a un chico como él; era extraño, diferente… tan pronto era la persona más despreocupada del mundo como se transformaba en la encarnación de la concentración.

* * *

Casi sin que Daphne se diera cuenta, ambos llegaron a un pasillo de la séptima planta que la chica reconoció inmediatamente. No por nada, el tapiz de los trolls y el tío con tutu era una de las cosas que más gracia le había hecho desde su primer año.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó expectante. David sólo se puso el dedo en los labios y cruzó por delante del muro tres veces. Para asombro de la Slytherin, una puerta surgió de la pared que David no tardó en abrir.

- ¿Chicas? ¿Estáis por aquí? -preguntó a voz en grito el metamorfomago.

- Estoy aquí, David. -respondió una voz que el metamorfomago nunca fallaría en reconocer. Iluminada por una lámpara en forma de grifo y leyendo un libro, Jessica Quake se presentó a los ojos de Daphne Greengrass.

- Daphne, esta es Jessica. Jessica, Daphne.

- Encantada Jessica. -dijo Daphne, dándola dos besos que la chica devolvió.- La verdad es que podías haberte ahorrado la presentación, David. Se perfectamente quien es Jessica.

- ¡Oye, pedazo de animal! -exclamó una voz furiosa. David no pudo evitar reírse al ver llegar a Eve con la cara pintada de color blanco.- Si eso, tu ríete. La próxima vez que pegues esas voces y provoques esto, -dijo señalándose el rostro.- te van a tener que bajar los tobillos de la garganta de la maldición que te voy a echar.

- Perdona, ya te lo quito. -dijo David, sacando su varita.

- Guárdate eso. -replico Eve, dándole un manotazo en la mano que sujetaba la varita.- Se hacerlo yo solita.- Daphne vio divertida como Eve se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia tres muñecos, mascullando entre dientes lo idiota que era David y que deberían de coserle la boca con hilo mágico.

- Menudo carácter, ¿verdad? -dijo David mirando a Daphne.

- Es una Lestrange. -respondió la rubia, alzando los hombros.

- Así que, al final, la has aceptado. -dijo Jess.

- Si, claro. -afirmó David con una sonrisa brillante. Daphne había visto con cierto interés desde la distancia de la mesa de Slytherin como el rostro del metamorfomago se iluminaba cuando estaba acompañado de su novia; pero verlo desde tan cerca, casi se podría decir que sentía algo de envidia.

- ¿Preparada para empezar tu entrenamiento? -preguntó David.

- Por supuesto. -respondió Daphne, enardecida por el reto que implicaba esa pregunta.

- Acompáñame.

Eve y Jess se miraron y sonrieron de forma cómplice, cuando vieron como Daphne realizaba su primer intento frente a los muñecos. Ahora eran cuatro.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. La verdad es que tengo cierto miedo a como podéis reaccionar a la amistad entre David y Daphne. He leído muchos fics donde si Harry tiene amistad con algún Slytherin esa es Daphne. Aunque suene algo arrogante, no me ha influido para nada. Que Daphne sea la elegida, tiene que ver con algo que sucede en **"La sombra y la llama"** (fic que debería de retomar, por cierto. XDDD). Veamos esos agradecimientos:

- A **Lily Masen** por su review del capitulo 7.

- A **Fechu Callejera** por su review del capitulo 7.

- A **liziprincsama** por su review del capitulo 7, por seguirme y por seguir y poner en favoritos este quinto año.

- A **Eleanor ** por su review en **"Admiracion mutua"**.

Espero que os guste. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


End file.
